The Search is Over
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Sometimes you look for things that you thought you wanted then you realize that the one thing that really matters to you is the one that is just standing right in front of you. LAST CHAPTER IS UP
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Typical Day

**Title: _The Search is Over_**

**Author name:** karenkatekitty

**Summary:** Sometimes you look for things that you thought you wanted then you realize that the one thing that really matters to you is the one that is just standing right in front of you.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fic is also based on the song "The Search is Over" by Survivor.

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Another Typical Day 

Harry Potter was the famous "Boy Who Lived" and with the title came the inevitable popularity to the opposite sex. Hermione Granger his female best friend had been a witness to the many relationship Harry had ventured into. After graduating from Hogwarts the trio had separated, well at least one of them had left and got married. Ronald Weasley, the funny guy and the less serious part of the trio was actually the first one to tie the knot. He was married to Luna Lovegood after she graduated from Hogwarts. Now the couple lives in Canada where Ron got drafted as a Keeper for the Stonewall Stormers.

Harry and Hermione thought it best that they shared a house for they have no place to go home to. The Dursleys moved to the United States not that Harry wanted to live with them and Hermione's parents died in their sixth year thus making her an orphan. They have shared this little apartment in downtown London for five years now. It had a small living room, a kitchen a bathroom and two separate rooms for each of them. Living together for five years made their bond of friendship grow stronger.

Harry had finished Auror training and had been working as an Auror for two years. Hermione had been working for the Ministry's research team. They lived together, ate together, worked in the same place and basically knew the same set of people.

In the five years that they have lived together, Harry had gone in and out of a probably more than two-dozen relationships. He had probably dated too many girls and was desperately anxious to find the right girl for him.

Hermione on the other hand busied herself with work and more work. She had her weeks planned on routine and dating was never part of her schedule unless Ginny would show up from nowhere trying to set her up with some guy that after one date she would wish she had never met.

It was just another typical day in Harry and Hermione's apartment.

"Hermione, can you believe her? Natalie just broke up with me," Harry said as he got out of his room carrying his dirty clothes.

"Good morning to you to Harry," Hermione answered. "You can always date someone else you know."

"But I thought she was it, the girl of my dreams, the woman that I will marry someday and last night she told me she didn't love me and that she's pretty certain that I didn't love her. I mean what does she really know about me?" Harry retorted.

"We've been through this before Harry. I'm sure you'll find someone later and you'll tell me that she's the one for the nth time, that is," Hermione said with the most boring tone she could produce. "You know it doesn't hurt to live a single life," she added.

"That's easy for you to say. Guys go around asking you out and all that you do is decline," Harry retorted. "You're a very attractive girl and yet you don't have a boyfriend."

"Excuse me Mr. Potter but since when did my love life have come to question here?" Hermione argued.

"Since the time you stopped dating and it was exactly four years ago. You stopped dating Krum. It's not the age difference I suppose, I know you too well. Age really doesn't matter to you," Harry said.

"Well, I do not think that my love life is important, at least it isn't my top priority," Hermione retorted. She rolled her eyes as Harry flashed his gorgeous smile at her. She had always wondered why she was so close to the person she had wanted for as long as she could remember and never really took the chance on telling him how she felt. Even Ron knew about it but she made him promise not to tell Harry and he was true enough to his word.

"So you'd rather stay here before and after work to listen to me whining about my love life?" Harry said. He separated his colored shirts from the white ones and started magically doing the laundry.

"That's exactly why I don't want to be in a relationship just watching you shift from one girl to the other makes me sick," Hermione grunted. She focused on the newspaper and started on her coffee.

"You did make me coffee, didn't you?" Harry asked as he left his laundry to wash itself to join Hermione from the little counter that divided the kitchen from their small dining table.

"I even made you breakfast," Hermione replied as she folded the newspaper.

"I knew it! You're just so in love me that you really don't need to have a boyfriend," Harry said jokingly.

"Oh, dear how did you figure that one out?" Hermione mockingly asked but she knew well enough that what Harry said was in fact true. "I'll be off to work now."

"I'll pick you up later. I don't have a girl friend to fetch tonight," Harry said as he started with his breakfast.

"The glories of being Harry Potter's girlfriend. You know you shouldn't do that I might get used to it," Hermione said as she inspected her robes for wrinkles to smoothen them.

"Oh please Hermione, remember more than half of the girls who broke up with me were jealous of you and besides I always pick you up after work," Harry blurted.

"Why should they be jealous? We're just friends. Ever heard of the word platonic?" Hermione smirked but at the back of her mind a part of her wanted to strangle herself right then there for being such a very good actress.

"Bye honey see you at work," Harry said before Hermione disapparated.

* * *

Hermione had always enjoyed those early morning exchanges that they usually have. She was playing the role of the wonderful best friend. That was her role in the big scheme of things for Harry Potter and that's all she'll ever be. At least that's what she thought. 

Harry on the other hand had been searching for the perfect girl the only thing is, whomever that lucky girl is at the moment she must exceed the qualities that his best friend Hermione Granger has and that thought is close to impossible because no girl can ever compare to her and he already accepted that fact.

Harry was almost done with his laundry and was getting dressed for work. His two years as an auror were spent chasing after death eaters since he had already defeated Voldemort. This accomplishment also placed him next to the highest seat in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. At the moment the wizarding world was considerably death eater free and he was thinking of finding a simpler job in the ministry.

Hedwig flew in with a letter. She landed on the top of the kitchen counter and extended her leg for Harry to detach the letter.

"Now from whom could this be?" Harry said to himself while he inspected the letter. He opened it and realized it was from his old Gryffindor Team mate and Captain, Oliver Wood.

_Dear Harry,_

_I guess you are well aware of my position as the new Keeper of England's National Quidditch Team. Upon my appointment as Keeper the Seeker Position was also vacated. The management is on the look out for a new one. I know that you have been doing quite well as an Auror but with the status our wizarding community is in I think it is safe to say that we can have one Auror less. England's been trying for years to get back on our position as the best Quidditch playing team but we always seem to fail in reaching that goal. We need you in the team. The team is offering you the Seeker position. I do hope you think this over, Harry. You've done enough, saving the wizarding world from you know who and I think it's best that you come back to the game you so love to play. The team is waiting for your immediate response._

_Your soon to be teammate,_

**_Oliver Wood_**

**_Keeper, English National Team_**

"What do you know? I haven't even decided whether I'm going to retire or not and now they want me to play Quidditch," Harry said as he stroked Hedwig's head. The owl hooted a happy reply.

"I guess, you think maybe I should play Quidditch again, don't you? But we have to consult Hermione and lets see what she has to say about it" Harry said to his owl.

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

Harry got all the things he needed for work, which composed of only his wand and other things that were already hidden inside his robes. He disapparated off to work.

* * *

"Maybe it would be a lot better if you go out sometime Hermione," Ginny's happy voice burst into Hermione's office. 

"Hello, Ginny I'm not in the mood to date any of your new friends," Hermione said as she went over parchments that came from their research counterpart in the United States.

Ginny sat on top of Hermione's desk and flaunted a nice diamond ring she was wearing.

"Now, where did you steal that from?" Hermione asked as she looked up at Ginny behind her reading glasses. She had been using one since her work had her reading volumes of books and researches.

"I'm hurt by that silly question Hermione. Of course I didn't steal it. It's from my fiancé," she said smugly.

"Since when did you have one?" Hermione asked with a questioning look.

"Since last night when Draco asked me to marry him," Ginny said with uncertainty.

"And you said yes. Draco Malfoy the one person that your brother could not stand. Does Ron know? Does anyone in your family have an idea?" Hermione asked in an almost hysterical manner. She knew about Ginny seeing Draco Malfoy but she never thought it was that serious. She knew Ron and the other Weasley would throw a fit if they found out.

"Well, you're the only one who knows. At least mum didn't notice the ring when I visited her but I was planning on telling her if she noticed and asked me about it," Ginny explained. "You don't think I did the wrong thing, do you?"

"Do you love him and are you a hundred percent sure he feels the same way?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny nodded with delight and hugged Hermione. "Can you believe it I'll be getting married next month," she exclaimed.

"Wait, next month. Your family doesn't know yet but you plan to have the wedding next month. Ginny what's going on?" Hermione asked realizing something rather suspicious.

"Draco asked me last night and we were planning to put it till next year but I told him another good news and he changed his mind and wanted it next month instead," Ginny explained.

"Ginny, what made him change his mind?" Hermione further interrogated. She paced around her small room eyeing the Minister of Magic's daughter like a crime suspect.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you. I just found out I'm pregnant. Draco wants us to get married before my tummy grows and people would start speculating," Ginny replied. "And please stop walking around that way like your some kind of detective. It really irks me," she added.

"Oh my gosh. I don't know whether I should congratulate you or not. My goodness, you're pregnant. How sure are you that it's his?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Of course I know that it's his. Draco is the only guy I slept with. I date a lot yes but I don't sleep around you know. Hermione, you need to help me break it to the family without startling them," Ginny asked her.

"I don't think they have much of a choice in your situation. Although I still don't like Draco if he loves you and he makes you happy then I guess you should go on and get married," Hermione said. "About your family I doubt it if they wouldn't freak out. I mean I knew about the two of you dating for months and I still got freaked out what more for your family who have no idea whatsoever about the two of you," she added.

"I think the only problem will have to be my brothers. Mum and dad will eventually accept him but my brothers are just too stubborn. That's where you and Harry come in. You two will pacify the rest of the Weasleys especially Ron," Ginny explained.

"So you'll let us do the dirty work. I'm not even sure if Harry would want a hand on this," Hermione answered.

"You two are the wonder couple. You can handle the other member of your trio well. Oh Hermione, I'm so excited. You'll be the prettiest Maid of Honor and Harry will be the perfect Best man for you," Ginny said excitedly.

"Okay, Harry will be Draco's best man? Are you nuts? Those two hate each other like cats hate dogs. Ginny that's impossible," Hermione said.

Draco doesn't have any close guy friends that aren't already married. All my brothers are also married and Harry is basically family like you," Ginny muttered.

"Does Draco know that you want Harry to be his best man?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I did ask him if he would mind but he was reading some important contract so he just nodded," Ginny said.

"Oh dear. Well, we have to tell Harry first," Hermione, said.

"Of course we'll tell him. I also heard about Natalie. How many brunettes with brown eyes have Harry dated this past five years?" Ginny asked absently.

"I don't know probably more than a dozen I guess," Hermione said as she went back to her paper works.

"Actually it's more than two dozen girls if I'm not mistaken. And isn't it weird that all the girls he seemed to date have a striking resemblance to you," Ginny pointed out.

"Are you going to talk about this whole Harry issue again?" Hermione grunted.

"All I'm saying is he is looking for someone like you but nothing will ever compare to the real thing and I know pretty well that you have those feelings for him locked in that heart of yours. I was there when Viktor and you broke up. Some four years ago if I am not mistaken," Ginny reminded her.

"You shouldn't bring out old issues like that," Hermione sighed.

"What old issues?" Harry's said as he poked his head inside the room. "How's my two favorite girls?" he said as he gave both Ginny and Hermione a hug.

"You do know we live in the same house Harry," Hermione reminded him.

"Well, there aren't any rules against hugging house mates, are there?" Harry said. "I also got you this," he said as he handed Hermione a nice blue scarf. "It reminded me of the dress you wore in the Yule Ball."

"But that was ages ago," Hermione said as she held the soft fabric. "Thanks, Harry it's really nice that after all these years you remembered," she added.

"You two would make a great couple. I just hope Harry would stop dating the look-alikes and go for the real one," Ginny said softly under her breathe.

"Excuse me?" Harry said. Not hearing clearly what Ginny just said.

"It's nothing. Ginny was just mumbling nonsense. Weren't you, Ginny?" Hermione stammered.

"I better leave you two here. I need to see Tonks. She'll help me with the preparations," Ginny said.

"I can't believe she still likes to be called that," Harry commented.

"Well, you can't call her Weasley, can you? I think Charlie would have wanted to call her by her first name but she keeps on threatening him with Divorce if he does," Ginny said.

Harry and Hermione both laughed. "Those two are just so funny," Hermione commented.

"I have to go. See you later Hermione. Bye Harry," Ginny said as she left the room.

"Didn't you notice how Ginny is a bit chubbier these days," Harry commented.

"It isn't polite to say stuffs like that about Ginny," Hermione scolded. "What are you doing here anyway? You should be about three floors down," Hermione added.

"Well, I just dropped by to give you the scarf and to tell you that we'll eat lunch together in our favorite restaurant because I need to ask you something," Harry said and flashed her his brilliant smile.

"Okay, I guess," Hermione replied and with that Harry left her office.

Now what would Harry want to talk to me about?' Hermione thought. 'Oh this is all Ginny's fault. Harry would never ask me to be his girl.' Hermione always had to remind herself that she will always be just the best friend and not the girl friend.

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Hermione asked before she started with her salad. She and Harry dined in their favorite restaurant, the Rose Cottage, which was a new place in Diagon Alley. 

"I'm thinking of quitting my job in the ministry. And just today an Owl came from Oliver asking me to play Quidditch again. What do you think?" Harry said.

"Well, you have been telling me that you want a simpler job and you really love playing Quidditch so I guess it's a good opportunity for you," Hermione replied. At the back of her head a part of her was hoping that in some weird twist of fate Harry would profess his undying love for her.

"So you think I should quit my job and play Quidditch again?" Harry said."What I think isn't really important. What you should decide to do is what your heart tells you to. If you think playing Quidditch will be better for you then do it. And I think it would mean a far more better atmosphere for you playing outside and all," Hermione added.

"I will talk to Arthur later and tell him of my decision then I'll Owl Oliver," Harry exclaimed. "Thanks Hermione, you really are a sweetheart."

"But before you do anything yet. Inform Shacklebolt about your plans. The head of your department should also know about this and you also need to finish your pending work before quitting," Hermione reminded him.

"I got all my reports done. Once this whole thing is official I'll take you out to a nice dinner celebration," Harry exclaimed then he took a bite of his fresh ham and garden sandwich.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione replied.

"Isn't this such a surprise? Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger of course. I couldn't possibly be mistaken now. You see you're very fond of girls who look much like her," A familiar voice came from behind Hermione.

"Rita, I can't believe that after all these years you still couldn't help but get into other people's business," Hermione said mockingly as she turned to see the nosy news woman.

"I can't help it. It's my job," Rita reasoned as she impolitely took the empty seat between Harry and Hermione. "Did I hear you right? You'll quit the ministry and play Quidditch?" Rita started and was about to put out her magical quill.

"Sorry Rita, after all these years. I still haven't developed a liking for your intrusion," Harry said as he took out money from his pocket and placed it on the table. Hermione understood and also stood up. "If you'll excuse us," Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and walked off and blended in the busy crowd.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay… I just thought of writing another story… I hope you peeps will like this one. Read and Review. I'm not sure if the rating will change in future chapters but I'm not really good in writing adult stuffs so I guess it would go up to PG13 later on. _


	2. Chapter 2: What Everybody Says

Title: The Search is Over 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2: What Everybody Says**

        "Can you believe that woman? After all these years she still wouldn't let me be?" Harry said as he and Hermione walked back inside the ministry building.

        "Some things never change Harry," Hermione commented. "What time will you come by my office?"

        "Around eight o'clock I need to talk to Shacklebolt and Arthur later. Wait for me. We'll have Chinese take out for a change," Harry said as he went on the elevator and Hermione went to her office to start on her work again. 

        She thought that Quidditch will be a nice refreshing start for Harry but it would also mean more girls swarming over him. She couldn't focus her attention to her work. It's one of those days that she would like to call the attack of her Harry syndrome. She didn't like the idea of harboring romantic feelings towards her best friend but she had always had it in her. No matter how she tried to look for another man to give all her love she would be stuck thinking of all her fun memories with Harry. All that they went through together gave her enough reason to believe that Harry is truly the person for her not because he's the Boy-who-lived but because he was Harry. The boy she had grown to love for many years. He was the boy whom she had accepted whole-heartedly without pretenses and he did the same for her. Harry was her true friend. He showed her the love and affection any girl could wish for in a friend only she wished there could be more. Deep in her heart she knew that he was also her true love.  

        She focused her mind again to the mount full of paper works she had to finish. Darcy her assistant went on a leave because she was due to give birth that month. Arthur offered to hire an assistant for her but she insisted that she would like Darcy to still have her position when she gets back.  

        She was half way to her paper work magically scanning them one by one when someone knocked on her open office door.

        "Who is it?" she said not minding to take a look to whomever entered her room.

        "Hermione can I talk to you," a familiar voice said. 

        Hermione looked up at Natalie Swangs' familiar face. She was smiling but Hermione could see that she just recovered from some major crying fit.

        "Hello… Natalie. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked politely and she motioned her to take a seat. 

        "I just came here to give you this," Natalie said as she handed Hermione a shoebox.

        "What are these?" Hermione asked as she took the box and opened its contents.

        "Those are the things Harry gave me when we were together. As you can see all of them are items that reminded him of you," Natalie said. 

        Hermione wanted to reason but to no avail.

        "The only person he talks about is you. We're together almost everyday but you seem to be the only person he thinks about. We go out on dates and she'll take me to your favorite restaurant. Once he bought me reading glasses because he said I'd look cute wearing it and when we got to your house you were wearing the same kind," Natalie said. 

        "Maybe it's just a coincidence. I mean maybe he thought we liked the same thing," Hermione tried to argue.

        "No," Natalie burst into tears. "He loves you and he's too oblivious to his own emotions. I like you Hermione, you're a very nice person but I can't look pass the fact that he loves you and I hate you because of it. I know you love him too. Call it girl instincts. Don't let him go around chasing girls who look like you when you're the one he really wants," she added.

        "I don't know what to say Nat," was the only thing Hermione could think of saying.

        "You don't have to say anything to me. You have to tell him what you feel or maybe make him realize that you're the one he wants and not some damn look a like. I'm going to France this week. Tell him I gave them back to you because I didn't have the guts to face him," Natalie muttered.

        "I'm so sorry Natalie. I didn't know I caused you that much trouble," Hermione apologized and clapped Natalie's shoulder as a sign of sympathy.

        "Don't feel sorry for me Hermione. I already accepted the truth. I feel sorry for you and Harry. You two are still in denial of your true feelings for each other," and with that Natalie left the room.

        'Too much, for not thinking about Harry,' Hermione thought. 'As if it's that easy to come up to Harry and tell him that I have been madly in love with him even before we left Hogwarts.'

        Hermione spotted her parents old wedding photo on her desk. "Mum, dad, I wish falling in love with Harry is as easy as falling in love with muggles. The thing is he's too darn popular and that everyone adores him and to think he's an Auror and not a superstar what more would happen if he plays professional Quidditch. Why did I fall in love with my best friend anyway? And why are those girls insisting that Harry likes me when he won't even give me a second look?" she had too many questions asked but she only got her parents' picture to answer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Arthur Weasley was such a busy man but Harry was almost like a son to him and the boy seemed very eager to talk to him that afternoon. 

        "Arthur, your secretary said I can come in now," Harry said as he entered the Minister of Magic's Office. It was modestly furnished room for someone with the ranks of minister. 

        "Harry, come in. I was a bit surprised you wanted to talk to me. Go on sit down," Arthur said warmly. He had aged a bit he surely retained his homely attitude and cheerful nature. "So what can I do for you?"

        "Well, I have given this much of a thought and I even informed Kingsley about my decision. I… I'm quitting my job in the ministry. I know it's a bit unexpected but I have thought it over and I want to retire from the death eater chasing. I also got an offer to play for England. You know I have always loved Quidditch but I had too much going with Voldemort and the death eaters before so I had to put it aside," Harry explained. He didn't think that Arthur would approve of his decision. 

        "If you think it's for the best then may leave the force and honestly Harry, I would love to see England win this year," Arthur said warmly. "I believe I will be seeing you and Hermione this weekend at the Burrow. Ginny is organizing a little get together. She even invited Ron and Luna to join us."

        "Of course we'll be there. Ron is flying back to England. That's absolutely brilliant. I can talk to him about my plans on getting back to Quidditch," Harry said excitedly.  

        "I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear all your plans. I will finally see my grand daughter. The last time I saw her was last Christmas," Arthur said as he took the portrait of Ron and his family. 

        "You miss them, don't you?" Harry said.

        "Well, they grew up so fast. All of you grew up so fast. Now I only have my little Ginny left. And soon some guy will take her from us," Arthur sighed.

        "I think Ginny will do just fine and she'll no longer a little girl," Harry commented.

        "Yes, she's already a young woman. I was really saddened when she told us she wanted to move out. That was a year ago and she visits us every weekend but I miss my little girl even more," Arthur said almost teary eyed.

        "Arthur, don't worry. She will always be your little girl. And beside you still have two kids other than Ginny who aren't married yet. Me and Hermione," Harry said.

        "Well, I was expecting I would preside your wedding before my Ginny's," Arthur said.

        "I can't believe you still pull that joke on me," Harry said.

        "Honestly boy, a beautiful girl with the qualities like Hermione's is too hard to pass. I expected you will act faster but five years is too long. When will I have grand children from the two of you," Arthur said. He had spoken like a true father t his son.

        Harry laughed a little. The idea was funny but he couldn't deny the fact that he did thought about them like that. He had thought about it too many times but he would still go around dating someone else. He was a stubborn idiot. He would usually admit to himself.

        "I don't want to keep you Arthur. I'll be heading of now," Harry said as he stood up and extended his hand to Arthur.

        The old mad pulled him into a fatherly hug. "Like I told you son, don't let her get away," Arthur said before letting him go.

        Harry just gave him a weak smile and left.

        The thought of Hermione lingered in his mind. There was no doubt that she liked her. But she was his best friend and she would never like him that way. It just wasn't worth the risk. Her friendship was the best thing that happened to him. Ron's friendship also important to him but he has his own life now. Only Hermione is sharing his and he didn't want to drive her away by telling her that he loved her.

        'Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend,' he thought. 'Hang one, where did that thought come from?' he asked himself. Was he really in love with her he repeatedly asked himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Harry found himself going to Hermione's office. He peaked inside and as usual she was busy doing her paper works. Harry was soon grinning like an idiot watching his best friend slave herself with all the paper work. 

        Harry watched her as she bit her upper lip while sorting out which parchment goes to the files and which ones go for additional reading and analysis. 

        Her reading glasses slightly over her nose like he would do with his. She fascinated him and he somehow knew why but never had the courage to admit to himself. 

        'Stop it,' he scolded himself.

        "Hey, is it time to live. I still have thirty minutes," Hermione lifted her head to look at him, her brown eyes gazing up to his green ones. A slight curl showed on her lips. He was mesmerized. 

        'This can't be happening. She's my bestfriend,' he thought o himself. "Go on Hermione, take your time I'll just stay here and marvel at how attractive you look like while working over those mounds of paper work," Harry joked but he knew that in his heart she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in a pile of mess like her office.

        "Make fun of me all you like Potter," Hermione said as she went into tiding her table. With a swift hand movement her table had been tidied up. The processed rolls of parchment were segregated from those who would still need to be read. Hermione tied her hair in a nice ponytail. "Okay, I think I'm just about done. Oh Harry, Nat dropped by and left this," Hermione said as she handed Harry the box.

        "She did, didn't she," Harry muttered. "Well, let's go out. I already told Kingsley and Arthur. I'll be writing to Oliver and everything is going just fine," Harry said.

        "Well, you're one lucky lad and come to think of it you deserved it," Hermione said. She knew all the hell Harry had been through while they were at Hogwarts and still Harry saw their school as his own home. Hermione on the other hand was in different kind of hell. Being around someone you really love and not being able to tell him how you feel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Three days had passed. The female Weasleys namely, Tonks, Fleur, Angelina, Alicia, Penelope along with Molly, Ginny and Hermione were preparing for that special announcement dinner.

        "Mum, do you think dad will approve?" Ginny asked her mother for the nth time.

        The girls were all busy in the kitchen. "Now, dear of course your father will approve. Draco, well… he has changed through the years," Molly said gingerly to her little girl.

        "What about my brothers they all hate him," Ginny said all panicky. 

        "Ginny relax. I've talked to Harry he's picking up Ron and Luna in the airport. He'll tell him. Everything will be all right, and besides your brothers' wives are here. They'll back you up," Hermione said.

        The girls all giggled. "Don't worry Ginny, I already spoke to Charlie and he was baffled a little but he got over it," Tonks said.

        "Bill, iz fine with it," Fleur said sweetly.

        "Percy already knows. Apparently Draco spoke to him already," Penelope said. 

        "Well, the twins are in for a surprise we didn't tell them," Angelina and Alicia said.

        "So Charlie and Bill are okay with it. I only have to worry about dad, Fred, George and Ron," Ginny said. 

        "Oh relax. Nothing can compare to Harry's reaction when he found out. Honestly Ginny, luckily you weren't there when I told him. He was laughing hysterically and when he found out I wasn't joking he had to ask me if it's true over and over," Hermione admitted. "It was like he had a drug overdose and he just wouldn't stop. We didn't sleep last night. He made me tell everything about you and Draco and finally when I told him that I think you'll do just fine with Draco he finally let me sleep in peace," Hermione told them.

        "You do have an effect on him," Ginny exclaimed. "Thanks Hermione for helping me with that. You did tell him that he'd be the best man?"

        "No I didn't get to that part yet. You can tell him later," Hermione replied.

        "Don't worry, he'll agree. You're like a little sister that he never had," Molly commented.

        "Then what am I?" Hermione asked with a playful pout on her lips.

        "You're the girl Harry wants for a girlfriend but he's too thick to admit to himself," Tonks said after being quiet in long while.

        Hermione blushed furiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Ron, It's Ginny, she's getting married to Malfoy," Harry practiced in front of his car mirror. "No, that wouldn't work. Ron, the most unlikely thing just happened Ginny is going to marry Draco," Harry practiced again. "That sounded just the same," he said to himself.

        Harry looked at his muggle watched. Ron and Luna took muggle transport to get to London from Canada. Harry got out of his car and went inside the airport.  He waited at the arrival area and after a few minutes he saw Ron carrying a little blond girl on his back while pushing their luggage trolley and Luna who looked like another baby was on the way. Harry waved at them. 

        "Ron!" Harry called out.

        Ron easily spotted him and went to his direction. 

        The two best friends hugged each other. "It's so nice to see you mate," Ron exclaimed. 

        "I'm happy to see you too," Harry said. "Luna, another baby on the way, I see," Harry said as he gave Luna a hug. 

        Ron got the little girl off his back and gave her to Harry.

        "Is this our little Christine?" Harry said as he hugged the little tike. 

        "Uncle Harry, you still have your scar?" Christine said with her protuberant eyes gazing on him. 

        "I still do," Harry replied. "Will you give uncle Harry a kiss?"

        The little girl planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.

        "That's my little girl," Ron said. "You'll see Nathan, Andrew, Sean, Dustin and Milo when we get to the Burrow."

        "I'll help you with those. We should get to my car and get a move on," Harry said as he pushed the trolley and Ron carried little Christine while holding Luna's hand.

        "Don't you ever want to have a family of your own Harry?" Luna suddenly asked.

        "Of course I do. I just haven't found the right person yet," Harry replied.

        "Well, maybe she's already there and you just don't realize it yet," Luna said.

        "I have to second my wife with that. You are living with the most attractive woman I have ever met next to my wife of course," Ron commented as he placed an arm around Luna. 

        "I can't believe I would live to see the day that Ronald Weasley will become a family man," Harry said trying to change the topic.

        "I was a bit confused at the beginning but when I felt it in my heart that she's the one I just told her. You know how that happened, you, Hermione, Ginny and Neville planned that whole thing. I was too darn thick that time. Then When I saw Luna that night I just knew," Ron said.

        "Well, not everyone is lucky to have a fairytale romance like yours," Harry said dryly as he opened the trunk of his car and placed the entire luggage inside. 

         "I didn't have a fairy tale romance. I found true love and I opened my heart and acknowledged it unlike some people I know," Ron commented.

        "I know it's been a long while since we've last done this but Ron prepare to fly," Harry said in a weak attempt to change the topic. He made sure that the parking lot was clear and he used the cars invisibility mode and drove off to the Burrow.

A/N: Sorry… it's a bit short… I'm preparing for a nice party chapter… Please keep posted for my next post. Hopefully before I get back to school next week.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble at the Weasleys

Title: The Search is Over 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Thanks for the really nice reviews…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3: Trouble at the Weasleys**

      "This is it Hermione," Ginny started as she and Hermione waited for Ron and his family to arrive. "I'm finally telling everyone about my pregnancy."

      "You told them about the wedding but not the pregnancy?" Hermione asked.

      "Well, I had to take it one step at a time. I told Tonks I was pregnant but I didn't have the nerve to tell the rest of them even mum," Ginny admitted. A worried look showed on her face.

      "They will find out eventually might as well tell them tonight after you announce the wedding, that is," Hermione said. 

      "I guess you're right," Ginny said.

      The sun was almost setting and the sky was a color of lavender where the light and the darkness meet. Charlie and Bill were already with their wives; the young Weasleys were playing outside chasing after gnomes. 

      Harry's flying car suddenly came to sight.

      "They're here," Ginny said happily.

      "Ron is smiling. Goodness! Harry didn't tell him yet," Hermione said.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell him myself," Ginny muttered.

The car safely landed near the Burrows porch. The Burrow had been rebuilt after it was destroyed by the attack of some Death Eaters on their sixth year luckily all of them were at Grimmauld. 

"Ginny," Ron said as he went to meet his sister. 

"_Locomotor luggage," _Harry said as he went to meet them. Luna and Christine followed behind him. 

After hugging Ron Ginny went and greeted Luna. 

"Hermione," Ron exclaimed as he gave his best friend a hug.

"Ron, we missed you. How is the Quidditch star doing?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Doing okay, like what I've been telling Harry here," Ron said as he placed an arm over Harry's shoulder. "Nothing beats the family life."

Harry just smiled. 

"I'm going inside I want to see mum," Ron said as he went inside with Luna, Christine and Ginny.

When Ron was out of sight Hermione started lecturing Harry.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the bench.

"He was talking the whole time and I didn't think it was safe to talk about things like that when I'm driving. I don't want to die and Luna and Christine were with us," Harry reasoned.

"I guess, you are right," Hermione said. "I just hope everything goes okay tonight."

"I really can't assure you anything. Who in his right mind would think about Ginny and Draco getting married and what more the thought of those two having a kid? I mean, it's really revolting Hermione," Harry admitted.

"You're just saying that because you hate Draco. You never took the chance to know the guy," Hermione reasoned.

"And what, you got to know him?" Harry inquired.

"Okay, maybe I don't know him that well too but I know for certain that Ginny is happy with him and that he makes her happy so I have no reasons to object," Hermione replied.

"I still think he's bad news," Harry said.

"Well, maybe he is but at least when he realized he liked Ginny he went on his way and asked her. He took a chance on something uncertain and he found his happiness. Have you ever taken that kind of risk Harry?" Hermione said before she left him on the porch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the dinner table everyone was seated comfortably. The kids on their own little table on the side with their own set of food and treats.

Seated on the head of the table were Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley by his right side. Charlie and Tonks sat next to them with Fred and Angelina. Penelope was also on their side only with an empty chair for Percy beside her. From Mr. Weasley's left side was Ginny and another empty seat. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Luna sat next to them. Bill and Fleur were sitting next to George and Alicia.

"I hope we start dinner soon," Fred commented. "My tummy is growling."

"Let's just wait for a few minutes more," Ginny said.

"Who are we waiting for dear?" Arthur asked his daughter. 

"Percy and Draco," Ginny replied.

Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley had weird expressions on their faces.

"Did you know Draco was invited tonight?" Ron asked Harry.

"I… yah I did," Harry replied.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Ron asked with an annoyed look on his face. 

"We were too busy talking about Quidditch, I forgot and besides it would be a health risk to tell you while we are hundreds of feet off the ground," Harry replied as he looked at Hermione for some help.

"Relax Ron, we'll start the meal any minute now. I know you're upset because you're really hungry," Hermione joked and Ginny laughed nervously.

On the table was a sumptuous feast of roasted chicken, fresh salad, beef casserole, shepherds pie and some mashed potatoes with gravy. 

They heard the front door opened which signaled the arrival of Percy and Draco. 

"They're here. Now boys I think you should be polite to our visitor," Mrs. Weasley said as she left the table to lead them into the dining area.

"Bloody time they got here," Ron snarled not minding to show his annoyance.

Luna gave him the look and he composed himself.

"Oh goodness. I believe we have two visitors," Mrs. Weasley said as she got back inside the dining area.

"Did you invite anyone else?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No, I guess Draco brought someone with him," Ginny replied.

"Oh, Hermione dear you'll be surprised. Oh Ginny can you conjure another seat next to Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sure mom," Ginny said and did as asked.

Everyone anticipated who the other visitor was and what that he or she have to do with Hermione. Harry was especially interested.

"Come in and join us for dinner," Mrs. Weasley said as Percy Draco and surprisingly Viktor Krum entered the room.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Viktor Krum was in the Weasleys house. He wanted to know who the bloody hell asked him to join them in a private family gathering like this. Before he knew it Viktor already took a seat between him and Hermione.

Ron gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hermione, I came to see you in your office but I realized it was a weekend and you are probably off somewhere with friends," Harry heard Viktor say. 

His English had definitely improved and Harry had to admit it to himself.

"I also met Percy and Draco on my way out of the ministry and Percy was nice enough to invite me here. I hope all of you don't mind," Viktor said.

"Well, I know someone who does," George sniggered and looked at Harry. Alicia glared at him to shut him up.

"What brought you here anyway," Hermione said trying to sound enthusiastic but didn't quite cover for her surprise.

"The Quidditch eliminations would be hosted here but the finals will be held on the United States," Viktor replied.

"So you'll be staying here for a month or two?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and I believe the Stormers have a very good Quidditch standing thanks to you," Viktor said.

"Well, we do have a very competent line up," Ron answered proudly.

'I can't believe it. He's talking his way to win Ron's approval,' Harry thought to himself.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Shall we begin with dinner? The little ones are already half way through."

The dinner went awfully well. Everyone was having his or her own little conversations. Harry on the other hand was too busy listening to what Viktor and Hermione was talking about that he wasn't able to get any of the things Ron was asking him and he paid less attention to his meal.

"Your English has definitely improved," Hermione commented.

"I took your advice and studied it better. I do go places and it helped me communicate with others better. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in a long while," Viktor said apologetically to Hermione.

"Well, it sure was a long time. What? Four years without a single owl that isn't long," Harry smirked.

Hermione glared at him.

Ron could not help himself from laughing.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make," Ginny suddenly said. The room was quiet all of a sudden even the little Weasleys were silent.

"Do tell us. What is it dear?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I think I should be the one announcing it," Draco said as he stood up and took Ginny's hand.

"What is going on here?" Ron asked as he suddenly stood.

"Come on Ron. Sit down and let them finish," Mrs. Weasley.

Ron reluctantly followed.

"Mr. Weasley, everyone. I already asked Ginny's hand in marriage and we want to ask for your blessing," Draco said.

Ginny looked around for her family's approval.

The twins went hysterical asking their wives if they knew anything about it. Harry, Viktor and Hermione had to stop Ron from grabbing Draco. Mr. Weasley on the other hand was awfully quiet.

Mr. Weasley stood up from his seat and walked towards Draco and Ginny.

Ron and the rest of the family watched as Mr. Weasley gave both Ginny and Draco a hug.

"I welcome you to the family son," Arthur said to Draco for everyone in the room to hear. They can all see the minister's teary eyes. 

"Daddy, thank you so much," Ginny said as she gave her father a hug. "You're also going to have another grandchild," she whispered.

"Good lord, my little girl is having a baby," Arthur said. "I can't believe you're all grown up now."

"You had your filthy hands on my sister," Ron said as he tried grabbing Draco again.

"Stop it this instant Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "You're sister is marrying Draco and you can't do anything about it. Congratulations dear." Mrs. Weasley said and hugged Ginny and Draco.

It was evident that Draco wasn't used to that much physical exemplary of affection but he hugged Mrs. Weasley just the same.

Ron got away from Harry, Viktor and Hermione and left the dinner table and everyone watched him as he walked off.

"I'll follow him," Harry said.

"Wait Harry, I'll go too," Hermione said as he went with him and followed Ron outside leaving Viktor behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron sat on a bench on their backyard. Harry and Hermione followed after him.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"If you find your sister dating, no, marrying a git you hated so badly would you feel alright?" Ron snarled. 

"Draco seems like a changed man and can't you see he loves your sister," Hermione reasoned.

"I knew it I shouldn't have listened to you then. I should have set Ginny up with Neville," Ron grunted.

"That was six years ago Ron. I can't believe you still bring up things like that," Hermione retorted.

"Come on you two, this isn't the time for fighting. Ron, Hermione's right. Draco seems a lot better than what he used to be," Harry said and he could not believe he was saying the things he was saying.

"You're taking her side," Ron blurted. "You are always taking her side."

"No I don't. Come on Ron stop acting like a kid. Let's be reasonably here," Harry said. "Hermione please help me out here."

"Okay," Hermione said. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you Ron but I knew about the two of them dating for months. I believe Tonks and I are the first two people who knew about their plans and Ginny being pregnant. Your sister is happy with the person she's with can't you at least give her that."

"Well, I can't do anything about it now, can I. He already got my sister pregnant. That git!" Ron grunted. 

"He's the father of your soon to be nephew or niece so you have to be nice to him," Hermione said.

"To Ginny's kid yes but to him. I doubt that," Ron retorted.

"Talk about acting like a git. Ron you're being such a prat. Let your sister be," Hermione spat.

"Okay, you two cut it out. Ron, I'm not taking Hermione's side but she's right. Give Draco a chance. If he does anything to hurt Ginny we'll strangle him and tie him upside down. What do you say?" Harry said.

"You prat!" Ron said to Harry. "I think I feel better now. Let's get back inside."

"Thank goodness," Hermione commented then hugged his two best guy friends.

They were walking back inside when they met Viktor who just got out of the house.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Viktor said.

Both Ron and Harry looked at Hermione.

"I'll follow inside. We'll just talk for a while," Hermione said as he motioned the two to go inside. 

Harry reluctantly followed Ron inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked Viktor as they sat on the bench that Ron and Harry and she sat on a while back.

"I was hoping that maybe I can see you sometimes while I'm here in London," Viktor asked.

"Well, I guess we can have lunch or dinner sometimes or maybe I can invite you over to our apartment," Hermione replied.

"I see you are still living in **that** apartment," Viktor said nonchalantly.

"Of course I'm still living in **that** apartment. I share **that** apartment with Harry," Hermione said. "You know what, come by the office whenever you can and when I'm free I'll join you during my break time. How is that?" Hermione asked.

"That is fine by me," Viktor said.

"I'm glad you have forgotten about what happened to us in the past," Hermione said with a sympathetic tone.

"I haven't forgotten about it but I have to admit, I was a bit unfair I made you choose and I guess your friend is more important to you. I will try to understand you this time," Viktor muttered.

"I appreciate that but I don't want you to jump to the conclusion that we're back together because we're not. We'll just be going out as friends. I can't afford to have any relationships right now and besides I think you deserve a better woman than me. Come on let's join them. The Weasleys are delighted to have you as their guest," Hermione said as she led the way back inside.

"I hope Potter feels the same way. The way he looks at me is so unnerving," Viktor said. 

"He's just scaring you off. I mean he's my best friend and he's looking after my best interest."

They got inside the house. The Weasley twins were interrogating Malfoy in one corner as Luna and Ron were talking. Alicia and Angelina were bringing the children upstairs while Ginny was talking to her parents. Harry was sitting at one corner near the fireplace quietly sipping a cup of coffee while staring at the family picture on the wall. All the Weasleys are there and Harry and Hermione were also included. He then glared at Viktor who was now talking with Hermione.

To be continued… 

A/N: Viktor is back… Harry's in for some competition but I think he still doesn't know what he's missing… Keep posted for more…R/R Will Vicky win Hermione's heart? Will it be too late for Harry?


	4. Chapter 4: Just Went Shopping

Title: The Search is Over 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Thanks for the really nice reviews by the way…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4: Just Went Shopping**

"You know Harry, if stares could burn holes on people I think a one big hallow circle will replace Viktor's head," Ginny said as she sat down beside Harry.

        "I thought you were having a word with your parents?" Harry asked. He shifted his eyes to Ginny.

        "Mum and dad are happy for me and that's all there is to know. Fred and George are going to get tired of harassing my husband to be and Luna's doing a good job talking sense into her husband but I also know that I have to thank you and Hermione for helping with that prat of a brother of mine," Ginny said.

        "Glad we can be of service but I guess Hermione's having a good time," Harry retorted as he darted some hot glares at Viktor and Hermione who were talking animatedly. 

        "My goodness, you sound like a jealous boyfriend, but aren't you and Hermione just friends?" Ginny said nonchalantly.

        "Yes, of course we're just friends. It's just that I never really liked Viktor," Harry reasoned.

        "I don't know about that, you see if my memory serves me well, during your fourth year in Hogwarts you didn't have any problem with Hermione dating him in our Yule Ball. In fact it's Ron who was so upset about it. I wonder what made you hate the guy all of a sudden," Ginny said with a mischievous grin on her face.

        "I didn't say I hate him I just don't like him that much, especially when he left Hermione," Harry said. He was staring at Viktor and Hermione again. "You think he'll ask her out again?" he asked Ginny.

        "Let's put it this way. You don't know anything about what happened to them four years ago. Well, maybe it's about time Viktor came back. You just don't know what happened between those two because you were too busy sulking during those times," Ginny pointed out.

        "I wasn't sulking," Harry said defiantly. "I was depressed. 

        "Because?" Ginny asked with a curious look on her face.

        "Because I wasn't having any luck with love during those days," Harry reasoned.

        "Oh, right. You told me that before. Well, I think Hermione deserves to be happy and it's either you do something about it or you just let her be," Ginny said and with that she left Harry thinking. 

        'What did she mean by either I do something about it. What am I supposed to do? She's my friend. Oh why did Krum have to be here in the first place,' he thought to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Someone leaned on Harry's shoulder. "I'm tired. Aren't you going to bed yet?" It was Hermione. 

        It had been three days since that announcement of Ginny and Draco's marriage took place. Tomorrow was the big day. He will be playing Quidditch again. He was hoping to have practiced for a whole week before actually playing but they had a scheduled game that week so he was on for a head start with only two days of practice.

        "You know it's rather odd not having you popping in my office like you used to," Hermione said as she stretched her legs and got her shoes off.

        "Let me massage that for you," Harry said as he got hold oh her foot and started massaging it gentle.

        "Now that is good," Hermione said as she relaxed against the other side of the coach and letting Harry massage her feet and legs.

        "Did you know I walked all the way from work to our apartment," Hermione said. 

        "And what silly thought came into your head that you opted to walk that far?" Harry asked as he continued massaging her cute toes.

        "That's really good," Hermione commented. "I just wanted to take a walk alone. It was soothing and mind relaxing, well, except for the aching feet and legs part. I mean, I enjoyed looking around London. You should join me sometime," Hermione beamed at him.

        "I sure would love to do that but I don't have a time off. Well, I have the weekend of Ginny's wedding as my day off. Mr. Stalimier our head couch is a slave driver.  He made me chase after five snitches and I had to get all of it within an hour," Harry said. 

        "Poor thing," Hermione said as she put her feet down and moved next to Harry. She then planted a nice long kiss on his forehead.  

        "Now I feel a lot better," Harry said as he held Hermione close to him. Being with her and holding her in his arms always gave him that wonderful feeling of contentment. It wasn't the first time they snuggled up together in their couch. They were usually close together like that when they watch muggle TV. Hermione relaxed him. She just had this effect on him.

        'No wonder almost all my ex-girlfriends were jealous of her. Come to think of it if they asked me to choose between any of them or her. I would choose Hermione hands down,' he thought.

        "What are you thinking about?" Hermione nudged him back to reality. She was staring right at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with that brilliant child-like radiance. 

        "Nothing, I was just wondering how I miss holding you like this," Harry said. It was more like admitting something to himself.

        "Well, we can't snuggle up when your new girl friend arrives," Hermione said but she snuggled closer to him. 

        "I don't feel like looking for a girlfriend. I don't want to chase around after girls. I mean none of them would compare to—" Harry stopped before he almost said something that might change their relationship forever.

        "Compare to who? Hmm… let's see? Cho Chang? No not her. She wasn't a happy person. Megan, Tanya, Melissa, Patty, who are your other ex-girlfriends by the way? I already lost count," Hermione said as she sat up straight and looked at Harry.

        Harry was once again staring at his best friend. She was so familiar to him, her smile, her hair, her scent, and just about anything that she does. He loved her for her simplicity. Her knowingness that he and Ron would call her bossiness, the fact that she was always on top of things just amazes him.

        She was the epitome of the saying 'Grace under Pressure,' but she was still human enough to be hurt, to cry, to be angry, to be annoyed but what he liked most of all about her is when she laughs and smiles.

        "Earth to Harry Potter," Hermione said as she snapped her finger in front of his face. "Why is your mind running off somewhere when we talk. I think not having a girlfriend is mentally affecting you," Hermione joked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Hermione was really concerned about Harry. He meant so much to her that the slightest change was visible to her. She was concerned that maybe Harry was having a hard time dealing with his break up with Natalie. But it would have been a better thought if he was acting that way because Viktor was in London. But she thought that she couldn't be that hopeless that she's hoping Harry was actually jealous of Viktor.

        "Sorry about that. I was just mesmerized by your charm, that's all," Harry said with a grin.

        'Why does he always like to play games on me?' she asked herself. "Why do I find that so hard to believe? I think you are so exhausted and need rest. You're saying things that you don't know anything about. Come on off to bed," Hermione said. She got on her feet and held out her hand to Harry. 

        "I find you attractive isn't that believable?" Harry asked as she took her hands and pulled her back to the couch next to him. "I've always told you that you're pretty. You just never believed me. Remember the time you told me to tell Cho you're ugly? That was a really outrageous thing for you to say."

        "I can't believe you still remember that. That was in our fifth year. You guys were dating and I just figured you were miserable with her but you had it bad for her so I just let you have your fun," Hermione said.

        "That was the worst thing I have I ever done. Date Cho, I mean. She was still so caught up with Cedric then and I was a silly schoolboy with a crush. I've learned my lesson," Harry asserted. "I wonder why you didn't knock some sense to me. You knew that it wasn't going to work out but you still let me go through with it. Why?"

        "It's the only way for you to learn. I mean how can I let my bestfriend skip that tremulous stage of growing up?" Hermione joked. In reality that year was one of the worst for her. Not only did they have a dreadful and incompetent Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher but she also had to deal with Harry dating Cho. She was very supportive of the relationship even if it was tearing her heart apart. She thought that Cho was the person that will make Harry happy so she let him go on seeing her, not that she had any power to stop him from doing so.

        "I still think you could have avoided the dreadful experience," Harry commented. He placed his arms around her. 

They fit perfectly close together Hermione thought. She leaned her head on Harry's chest. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her. 'These arms brought down Voldemort and his death eaters but it isn't cold and discomforting. Harry's arms are warm and gentle. I feel safe in his arms,' she thought to herself.

She felt Harry's gentle breathing and she knew what it meant. He fell asleep. Hermione looked up at the sleeping Harry, his arms still around her. She didn't have the heart to wake him. He looked so exhausted and she admitted the fact that it had been along time since they slept on the couch together. It brought about memories when she lost her parents. Harry was there to comfort her. He would hold her at nights when she couldn't sleep. He would tell her that she will be all right and that he will always be there for her. They would always end up sleeping in their favorite couch near the roaring fire of the Gryffindor common room. Soon Hermione was also asleep rested in Harry's protective arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up from the racket Hedwig was making. She was on top of the kitchen counter. 

"What is the matter with you?" he said then he realized that the sleeping Hermione was still in his arms.

"I didn't expect to drop in with you guys all cozy in here," Draco smirked.  He was standing in front of their couch.

"What the bloody hell, are you doing here?" Harry snapped. Hermione was awakened by the sudden outburst.

"Relax Potter. Ginny made me come here. Surely I didn't want to crash into your intimate moment with Granger. I just came here to give you these invitations. You should also come to my office dinner. I mean you and Granger of course. As my best man you should attend all wedding functions by my side. Not that I particularly fancy the idea. I would have chosen anyone to be my best man but Ginny insisted that you should be my best man," Draco retorted.

"How did you get here? You can't just apparate in here," Hermione said when she finally realized who it was inside their apartment.

Draco sat down on their lazy boy. "Like I said Ginny made me come here and don't be surprised. She let me borrow her key," Draco replied as he showed them a silver key. 

The key wasn't exactly a key that you put in the doorknob but it let's the bearer enter Harry and Hermione's apartment. Only the Weasleys have a copy of the key except for Harry and Hermione themselves.

Hermione got to her feet realizing what she and Harry looked like on the couch holding each other. "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee?" Hermione asked.

"That's not necessary Granger. I have a breakfast date with Ginny. She suffers from morning sickness when she doesn't see me during breakfast. By the way, you two should be in our announcement party tonight," Draco said. "I better go now. Don't forget tonight. Don't worry Potter. I spoke to Stalimier and he knows you won't be attending practice. I told him you'll be shopping for robes for tonight's event. I'll see you both at the manor." 

Harry still wasn't talking. Draco was in their apartment. It was something that doesn't normally happen everyday. 

"Thanks for dropping by," Hermione said trying to sound pleasant. Harry and I will be there after work."

"Arthur said you could have the day off. I intend to make the announcement something extravagant. After all you only get married once. Ginny have ordered robes for you. Madam Malkin's will be waiting for the two of you," Draco said before he disapparated.

"Can you believe that guy barging in on us like that," Harry finally said. He finally got back to his senses. 

"He's just on official wedding business. Get over it," Hermione said she hit Harry with a throw pillow.

"You want a pillow fight, huh?" Harry said then he hit Hermione with the pillow back.

The pillow fight lasted for a while then they both decided to take their showers separately of course and got ready for their trip to Madame Malkin's and then to the Weasleys. 

Hermione wore her favorite Muggle clothes and her robes over it. She sent out Hedwig for an errand before she and Harry left for Madame Malkin's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Hermione arrived at Madame Malkin's just in time because the place was almost deserted. Draco was true to his word. The place was reserved for family and friends of the couple.

Madame Malkin first brought out the robe selection for Hermione. She tried a red dress robe with a nice slit that goes a little above the knee. She modeled in front of Harry like the way she used to when they went to buy graduation dress robes.

"It really looks good on you but maybe you should try on the other robes just in case. I think that periwinkle blue dress robe would look perfect on you," Harry commented. He and Hermione had always done things together and that included shopping for clothes. 

"Okay, whatever you say but I'll pick your robe just to get back at you," Hermione replied and stuck her tongue out to him before she got the other dress robe and went back inside the fitting room.

After a few minutes Hermione went out of the fitting room. She had a reluctant look on her face. "What do you think?" she asked Harry.

A smile broke into Harry's face. The dress robe was beautiful and even more the woman who was wearing it. The blue dress went well with her creamy white skin. Her hair that beautifully fell over her shoulders was to Harry a chunk full of beautiful wonders.  Her reluctant smile was radiating lovely. 

"Harry, stop staring and tell me what you think?" She blurted. She placed her arms on her chest and waited for his reply.

"That's it. The dress is perfect. You'll be the most beautiful girl in the party tonight," he stammered. Thoughts were racing inside his mind. Everything seems to draw him to her. It has always been like that for many years but he was too stubborn. He didn't want to acknowledge it. He never did and now the feeling was haunting him again and he isn't sure if he can fight his feeling anymore. The feelings he had kept inside him for so long were screaming to get out.  

"Hey, Mr. Quidditch star it's your turn," Hermione poked him on the side. She was already wearing her regular robes and was holding the periwinkle blue dress.

"Oh," Harry snapped back to reality. 

"It's your turn wise guy. Try all those robes I want to make sure you'll look perfect tonight. Who knows you might get your mind off Natalie," Hermione said.

"You don't know who's been lurking in my thoughts Hermione and if you find out you'll be surprised," he said as he got up from his seat. He took one of the robes and went in the fitting area.

"Are you telling me that there's a new girl?" Hermione asked as she went near the fitting are entrance. "So who is it? Do I know her?" she asked anxiously.

Hermione wanted to know who the lucky girl was and why Harry never told her about the new prospect. He always told her everything. 

"You know her. But I don't think she'll ever see me as the boyfriend material," Harry said. "She only sees me as a friend," he added.

"Well, who's this girl? Tell me who she is and I'll knock some sense on her," Hermione said. 'Or maybe I should knock some sense on you. You! Silly git. When will you finally see me?' she thought to herself.

"You can't knock sense into her. She's to smart," Harry said from behind the fitting room cloth cover.

"Hey, there is no way anyone smarter than me," Hermione joked. 

"Well, this one is," Harry, replied. "And there isn't anything you can do about it. And besides she has a boyfriend."

"Hmmm…. That is quite a problem. Let's just hope they break up. Wait, you're not talking about Ginny, are you? I mean she's getting married less than a month from now," Hermione said with a very worried tone.

"Of course not. What makes you think that and besides is she smarter than you?" Harry blurted and poked his head out looking Hermione on the face.

"Well, I can't say," Hermione, said.

"Quit playing humble you know you're a lot smarter than she is. I mean she's marrying Draco isn't she?" Harry said and got out from the fitting room. "How do I look?"

"Marrying Draco isn't a bad choice because they love each other," she countered. "Turn around Harry."

He turned around and waited for her opinion.

"Red isn't your color. Try that Black and Green robe over there. I think it will look fabulous on you," she instructed.

Harry got the robe and went back inside the fitting area. 

"So about this girl? Is she nice?' Hermione inquired. She wanted to know everything about the new girl. She was also very intrigued because the girl is supposedly smart. Harry usually went out with the lookers and not the smart ones.

"She's very nice," Harry replied. "Wonderful person."

"How come you never mentioned her to me before. Am I not your best friend anymore?" she asked trying to sound hurt.

"Well, you'd probably think I'm stupid because a girl of her caliber wouldn't fall for a guy like me," Harry yelled back.

"That's utter rubbish. Any girl would be stupid not to like you," Hermione retorted. She was upset. How can a girl refuse a guy as brilliant and as wonderful as Harry? She would die to be in that girls shoe. 

"She isn't stupid she's just too perfect. So I'll be watching her from her pedestal," Harry got out wearing the black and green robe. "Well?"

"It's perfect," she muttered. 'Who the hell wouldn't fall for a gorgeous guy like you? That girl must be very stupid," Hermione told herself. 

"So were done with the shopping. Let's meet Ron at the Burrow," Harry said. 

The robes were placed in a nice package. The robes were already paid for thanks to Draco. They apparated to the Burrow and met the met the busy house old. The young Weasleys were playing in the backyard with Christine acting as leader and all the older Weasley boys following her around.

"Aunt Hermy," Christine cried out as she ran up to the patio were Harry and Hermione apparated. 

"Hello kids," Harry greeted them. 

Christine gave both of them a kiss. The boy all gave Harry and Hermione a hug then went back to playing. 

"Where is your dad?" Hermione asked Christine. 

"Inside with mum and grandma. I have to go. My troop awaits," Christine each gave them another kiss then went back to join her cousins. 

"Let's go inside," Harry said.

Hermione followed him in.

"Hello you two. I'm glad you dropped by. Come join us. We're just resting before we get ready for the party at the Malfoy Manor," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry sat next to Luna and Harry sat by Ron's side.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George are out on a last minute meeting with their associates. Something about going international, you know those two," Ron said.

"Tonks and Charlie are helping out in the Manor. You know she's the only leaving relative of Draco," Luna pointed out.

"I see," Harry said.

"I better leave you four here. I'm going to round up my grandkids for tonight. They all need to take their baths," Mrs. Weasley said as she stood up.

"I'll help," Luna said.

"No dear. You stay here with your friends. You know I'm used to having a lot of children in my house and soon it would only be me and Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said a bit teary eyed.

"Mum, we'll be staying for the half of the Quidditch season, remember? You'll have Christine here," Ron said comforting his mother.

"Oh, alright then. I have to get those kids in their baths," Mrs. Weasley said. She smiled warmly at them before going out to the backyard.

A/N: I'll going to work on the next chappie but I hope you like this little bit for now. I had to keep Viktor under wraps but he'll be on the next chappie. I'm working on my thesis already so I might take a while in updating.


	5. Chapter 5: The Announcement

Title: The Search is Over 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Thanks for the really nice reviews…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5: The Announcement**

"Mum is really having a hard time with this," Ron commented. "She's used to having all of us here and now even Ginny will have her own family."

        "She'll be alright," Hermione said. "You and Luna are staying here aren't you?"

        "I'm planning on reopening the Quibbler. It's the only thing my dad left me," Luna muttered.

        "I think that's a good idea," Hermione said. She had come to terms with the Quibbler since it helped Harry in their fifth year and in their later years at Hogwarts it also proved more than just a cheap magazine.

        "I want some tea. Will any of you care for some? Honey?" Luna asked them then Ron.

        "I'll have some," Ron said.

        Harry also nodded.

        "I'll help you with the tea," Hermione offered.

        "I was just about to ask you that," Luna said with a smile. 

        Hermione followed her inside the kitchen. Harry and Ron were left in the living room.

        "So Draco told us the he saw the two of you holding each other on the couch, sleeping," Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

        "Ron, you know we're best of friends, right? Why do you even ask?" Harry countered but he felt his blood rushing up signaling his face was blushing furiously.

        "You know you're the worst liar I know. Honestly, Harry I don't see anything wrong with the two of you being together. I'm actually surprised that you haven't spotted that one person that is so perfect for you right under your nose or in your case when Draco found you, right there snuggled up to you," Ron said with a smirk.

        "I knew that Draco would have a bad influence on you," Harry retorted. 

        "Harry, when do you exactly intend to take action to what we both know had been a stagnant emotion deep within that Auror façade of yours? I know you like her. Why not take the chance and tell her how you feel? I've had enough reading about your past girlfriends that all resembled the curly hair and the brown eyes. Do you know that London's curly brunette witch population is growing? Heck, even those blond witches are dieing their hair brown and had to wear contacts just to get your attention. I know I was rather thick headed when we were in Hogwarts but you are seriously breaking my record. Well, you're giving Crabbe and Goyle a run for their money for being so clueless," Ron lectured. If there was one person who wanted Harry and Hermione together, it was Ron. 

        Harry was in deep thought. He was actually weighing the odds of telling Ron the things that suddenly dawned on him. Actually, a lot of things had been going on for him he was just too stubborn to admit it to himself. 

        "Well, I don't see how easily a guy can tell his best friend for many years that he's actually fallen in love with her? I don't even when it started. I don't know where to begin. I also don't want to lose whatever it is that we have right now. She's just to precious for me to lose," Harry finally admitted. He actually felt relieved. It was the first time he ever openly admitted his feeling about Hermione to someone other than Hedwig.

        A victorious grin finally broke onto Ron's face. "Thank goodness you finally said it. I thought I would not live the day that Harry Potter would finally admit his true feelings. Thank you so much," Ron exclaimed. "Now, what we have to do is to solve your problem. How can you be sure that you'll lose her if you tell her that you have feelings for her?"

        "Like I said, I can't scare her off with a revelation like that," Harry reasoned.

        "Life is about taking chances Harry. You can't expect for something to just be there for you always. If you want something you have to make your intentions clear before it's too late," Ron said.

        "We're talking about Hermione here. She's not just any girl. She's the most wonderful person I know. I guess the thought of losing her I tell her how I feel about her is getting the better of me but I can't help it. She's so important to me," Harry said. He looked at Ron with a miserable look in his face.

        Just that day he had the most wonderful time shopping for robes with Hermione. Last night he had the best sleep because he fell asleep holding her in his arms. It felt so right having her in his arms that way. 

        "I can't believe this is happening to me now. I mean why can't we just stay like this. Why do I have to feel this way for her?" he asked Ron hoping for some logical explanation.

        "Relax Harry. Breath," Ron directed and he had an amused look on his face.

        "It's not funny," Harry retorted.

        "Well, you were laughing at me when I told you I had a crush on her when we were back in Hogwarts," Ron said.

        "But that was years ago. We were kids," Harry reasoned.

        Ron raised an eyebrow. "We were sixteen. That wasn't so young. You thought it was funny because we just can't get along and you were right," Ron admitted.

        "Well, sorry if that affected you so much. Well, you were better friends after she rejected you," Harry said remembering those years when she couldn't careless what Hermione think about dating because she always seemed uninterested.

        "It did but it affected me fairly well. I wouldn't have been stuck in a broom closet with Luna if that didn't happen. I was thinking back then that Hermione purposely broke my heart by saying no so I can finally move on with my life," Ron muttered. "She's a really good friend even if I acted like a total prat around her all the time she still did the right thing and made a very logical decision at that by telling me that she doesn't like me as anything than a friend. Those words hurt a lot back then but I soon realized after that, that those words open my eyes to what was out there waiting for me."

        "I don't want her to do the same for me," Harry said.

        "What makes you think she will?" Ron asked.

        "What makes you think she won't?" Harry countered.

        "You guys have had a far more better relationship what Hermione and I have. You two understand each other and know just about everything about one another. You can even finish each other's sentences at times. Heck, the only thing that's missing is for you guys to make it official. You are pretty much a couple already," Ron said with a grin. 

        "I wish we are but we aren't and besides now that Viktor is in town he's probably going to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend and I'd probably go back to dating girls who look like her," Harry sighed in frustration.

        "Well, you can't possibly just let that happen, can you? You and Hermione are meant for each other. Harry, just ask her out on a real date. Tonight would be perfect, maybe you should tell her that you love her," Ron had a nice plan brewing inside his ingenious head.

        "I never liked it when you're grinning that way," Harry commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "How are you and Harry doing?" Luna asked Hermione as she set the pot into a boil. 

        "The usual, only now he plays Quidditch, and I am still working in the ministry. I've tried to get a teaching job in Salem but still haven't had any replies," she said.

        "So you are still both single," Luna said as she magic the pot to pour in hot water in the teapot and magically made it's contents into tea.

        "Yes, I haven't been in any relationships but Harry's just got out from one," Hermione answered. She conjured some chocolate cake rolls into small plates.

        "I know we aren't close and we never really got along when we first met in Hogwarts but I really like you," Luna said. "You're very out spoken. You have a very good mind set but you have one minor set back."

        "And what could that be?" Hermione asked nervously. She got the plates on a tray.

        "You never told Harry what you feel about him. Ron told me about the time you said you couldn't be anymore than just his friend with him. I have to admit I hated you a little for hurting his feelings but you also earned my respect because you told him straightforward what you really felt about him. Not everyone can be that honest to a friend," Luna said as they waited for the tea to settle. They sat on the nook area where they could see Harry and Ron talking very seriously.

        "Ron is a different case from Harry. They were never similar. They're just too different. I did Ron a favor back then because I knew for certain that I didn't love him the way he did for me. It's weird talking about things like this with you," Hermione admitted.

        "It's alright. My husband and I are very open to one another. He's very thankful for what you did too. If it hadn't been for that we wouldn't be happily married and with a beautiful little girl and a baby boy on the way," she replied with the deepest sincerity.

        "Which incident would you be talking about? The one where I told Ron that I don't want to date him or the incident when we got you and him stuck inside a broom closet?" Hermione said. She smiled at the memory of her, Harry, Neville and Ginny tricking them inside the same broom closet. 

        "Both," Luna replied and they both laughed. "Have you ever tried telling him that you have feelings for him?" 

        "It isn't that easy. I can't believe I'm talking about my love life with you. I've been denying it from everyone and here I am telling you my deepest darkest secret," Hermione said.

        "It's not like Ginny and I never talk about you. And besides your actions are far better than any words said. The way you look at him. The way you'd hold each other's hands. It's just there. I know what it's like being in love. I still am very much in love with my husband and you and Harry can level with the kind of sweetness Ron and I give each other. Only you don't go to bed together, if you know what I mean," Luna said.

        Hermione blushed a little. "We're just to comfortable with each other and I'm not even sure he loves me the way I do for him. It's just too complicated. Sometimes I wish I would be sent a sign. Something that would help decide if I should tell him how I feel but I'm scared of being rejected. Harry is the closest I have for a family I can't lose him because I realized that I'm in love with him," Hermione said.

        "But you have always loved him even before the time you decided to live together. I don't think anything will change between the two of you," Luna explained.

        "Actually, I'm thinking of giving up already. Harry is going to be a Quidditch star a day from now and I'm sure a lot of girls will be swarming over him. I don't think I can deal with it anymore. I'm praying for some miracle that I would be accepted in the Salem Institute so I can get away for a while," Hermione muttered.

        "Does he know about your plans?" Luna asked with a concerned look.

        "I'm not sure if I'll be accepted so I haven't told him anything yet. And it's been a while and I still didn't get any replies. I actually sent another inquiry about my application before we left for Madam Malkin's," Hermione explained. "I've thought about it. I walked all the way home yesterday so I can think about the things that had happen in my life. I think its time for me to move on. I can't be too dependent to Harry. He'd soon find someone and I'd be left watching from one corner in our apartment or I'd lock myself in my room so his new girl wouldn't get jealous of me," Hermione said. A single tear fell down her cheek.

        "Are you sure about all these?" Luna asked her. "I know nothing is for certain yet but do you really want to leave him. I thought you love him?"

        "I do. I always have but I love him too much that my whole life revolved around him. I worked at the ministry because he got me the job. He promised to take care of me and that's the best thing that ever happened to me after my parents died but I know that I have to live my life now. He also has Quidditch now. I know it will get his mind off things. I'm sure he wouldn't notice if I leave," Hermione sighed. "Why are we talking about it? I'm not even sure if they'll accept my application. It's been a month. They told me to follow up my application. Nothing is for certain but maybe even if I don't get hired in the Institute I'd try to find a place to live in."

        "I guess you're mind is all set for it then but won't you at least give it a try. Tell him how you feel?" Luna insisted.

        "We've been living in the same house for five years now. He should have known what I feel about him even before. I think it's about time I think of me. I still love him. I will always love him but this time I'll try to love myself a little more," Hermione answered her with a weak smile. "Let's take the tea and the cake to those two they're probably hungry."

        "Hermione, if you need to talk again. I'll be here for you," Luna said. 

        The two went back to the living room. Harry and Ron were now talking about Quidditch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The Malfoy Manor was filled with the Who's Who of the wizarding world, from Quidditch stars, wizard businessmen and even dignitaries from other countries were present. The marriage of the Ministry of Magic's daughter to one of Britain's richest wizard doesn't happen everyday. 

        Hermione came to the manor early to help Ginny get ready for her wedding announcement. Luna and the rest of the female Weasleys and their children got there first. Harry stayed behind with the rest of the family.

        "Today the whole world will know about your wedding. Aren't you excited?" Hermione asked Ginny who was putting on her new set of jewelry. 

        "Actually, I don't see the point of telling the whole world I'm getting married. It's not a big deal really. Now I'm thinking that maybe I should have asked Draco to elope," Ginny said. 

        "Oh, Ginny just think of this as one of the many parties you'd be hosting as Mrs. Malfoy. I can't believe it, little Ginny is getting married," Hermione exclaimed as she gave Ginny a nice hug.

        "And well, it just got me wondering when you will get married?" Ginny asked.

        Hermione was quiet. She told Luna about her plans. She didn't want to spoil the night for Ginny.

        "I can't believe I'd live the day that Hermione Granger would not know the answer to a simple question," Ginny smirked. 

        Hermione just smiled back at Ginny's beautiful reflection in the mirror. She had always dreamed of herself in a simple wedding dress in front of the lake. She and Harry would exchange vows. Only the two of them and either Dumbledore or Arthur Weasley to officiate their wedding. But those were just her dreams and contrary to common belief not all dreams come true.

        "Hey, miss dreamy face we need to go down now. The guest are arriving," Ginny said and it snapped Hermione back to reality.

        "Sorry, Gin I just remembered something. Okay, miss bride to be lets go and welcome your guest. Where is Draco by the way?" She asked so as to distract Ginny from asking answers to her questions earlier.

        "With Percy, they're welcome some diplomatic people that we'll be here tonight. He'll be here soon. Stop calling me miss bride my wedding is a couple of weeks from now and not today, " she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Harry arrived with the other Weasleys. He and Ron talked about it and he agreed on telling her tonight that he's in love with her. He searched the crowd and she saw her in her periwinkle dress but he was with some. She was beautiful as ever but what Harry saw was like a scene in their Yule Ball. Hermione was with Viktor. They seemed very engrossed in their conversation.

        Harry watched them from where he was standing. Hermione gave Viktor a hug and kissed him on the cheeks. She then left him. Viktor went off and made his way to his Quidditch mates. Harry watched where Hermione went and she took her seat beside Ginny. 

        Harry didn't know what to do. He kept asking himself if it was already too late, if he had already lost her. Had he been a little too late?

        Draco and Ginny went to the small stage that was put up in the center. Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley also joined them.

        "Everybody, it is my honor to announce to you the marriage of my only daughter Virginia Weasley to a very hard working and caring young man, Draco Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said as he presented the couple.

        Rita Skeeter and other wizard press people were allowed to feast on the announcement. 

        Harry joined the crowd in applauding but he was definitely not feeling okay.

        "Harry, I've been looking for you," he heard her soothing voice from behind him. "I thought you went home or something."

        "No, I was here but I'm really not feeling good," Harry said.

        "Maybe we should go home," Hermione offered.

        "No, I think we should stay for a while. The party had only started," Harry answered. She was beside him with those worried brown eyes staring at him with concern. "Hermione, can we take a walk somewhere I need to tell you something," Harry asked her, his heart beating faster and faster.

        Hermione took his hand in hers. "Okay let's go," Hermione replied. 

        They walked quietly together. They left the crowd of people in the big grounds of the Malfoy Manor. Stars and the bright moonlight brightly lighted the sky. Harry could feel the cold night air. He took off his thick over robes and gave it to Hermione. 

        "Thanks," she replied. "Let's sit here by the cliff side. We can look at the beautiful constellation. Look over there," she pointed out to Harry. 

        It was really beautiful. Harry saw what Hermione was pointing at. It was the constellation Sirius. "He's watching us," he muttered.

        "Yes he is. Just like your parents and my parents," Hermione said. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and he instinctively placed his arms around her. 

        He loved her scent of fresh picked wild flowers. He pressed his lips on her hair.

        "Tomorrow is your big day. Are you excited?" Hermione asked.

        "Yes but I'm also scared. I haven't played Quidditch for a while and tomorrow I will be playing professionally," Harry admitted.

        "You'll do just fine. You were born to fly and catch the snitch," Hermione looked up at him.

        Harry had to stop himself from capturing her beautiful lips with his. She was so close to him but a part of him was scolding him for being as slow as a turtle. 

        A/N: hey peeps… I know this is a cliffy but I still hope you guys liked it… on the next chap, will Harry tell Hermione finally? What did Viktor and Hermione talked about? How will the Quidditch match go? Will they finally be together? Okay too many question but unfortunately the next chap won't be the last probably a few more to go…R/R


	6. Chapter 6: Separate Ways

Title: The Search is Over 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Thanks for the really nice reviews…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 6: Separate Ways**

"Harry, what would you say if I tell you that I want to go out of the country?" Hermione started. She thought maybe it she should tell Harry about her plans.

        "Did Viktor ask you?" Harry said a bit sternly but he did not let go of her in his arms.

        "No, it has nothing to do with him. I actually told him that we're better off as friends. I had a little chat with him awhile back and I told him the truth that things are still the same and that I don't have feelings for him," Hermione explained.

        "So what did he tell you?" Harry asked. His spirit was soaring high. It was relief that he wasn't too late. She wasn't going with Viktor.

        "He said its okay. It's going to be closed chapter in his life. He's a real sweet guy but I don't love him. It was like reliving the day I said no to Ron," Hermione replied.

        "You just don't know how happy you made now," Harry said.

        Hermione sat up and looked at him. "What for dumping Viktor?" she asked. She then raised an eyebrow.

        "Well, yah," Harry admitted. "I thought you were going with him or something. I… I just can't bear the idea of you two being together and I don't know what life is like without my bestfriend."

        Hermione chuckled nervously. "One day Harry, you'll find the right girl and you'll marry her and I can't possibly live with you and your family. We have to move on with our lives. We can't be all clingy on each other. We're both adults now, well, actually we should have realized that a few years back," Hermione said. She knew in her heart what she said was true and that she had to deal with it, they had to deal with it. She didn't like the idea of Harry marrying someone else but from what he told her. There's already a new girl and she couldn't wait on the sidelines forever she eventually needed to move on with her life.

        "Why do I have a feeling you want to leave me or something? I need you Hermione. I don't know what life would be like without you. I don't know what I'll be if I don't see you first thing in the morning. I don't know what life is without my best friend," Harry muttered. 

        A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Her heart was telling her not to ruin what the two of them have but her mind told her that she needed to think about herself and what she had been missing all these time. 

        "You know I love you, don't you?" Harry asked.

        "Yes I do. I love you too," Hermione said. 'I'm in love with you. I wish you feel the same way but I guess we're just not meant to be,' she thought to herself.

        "Then why are you talking like we're not going to see each other again. Are you going anywhere?" Harry said with a worried tone. 

        From up far they saw a small white figure flying towards them. The two new the familiar sound Hedwig made when letting them acknowledge their presence.

        "What's Hedwig doing here?" Harry said. He held out his hand but it landed on Hermione's shoulder. "You do know I'm your master?" Harry asked the owl.

        The owl hooted as eager to get rid of the letter tied on her leg. 

"Where's this from," Hermione said as she took the letter from Hedwig. She could not believe her eyes. It was a letter from the Institute in Salem. She read the letter to herself while Harry read from behind her.

        "They want me to fly there tomorrow," Hermione said excitedly showing Harry the plane ticket that was attached to the letter. 

        "You never told me you were leaving. Is this what all this **_leaving talk_** is about?" Harry said defiantly. "You didn't even tell me you applied. I thought you were just planning on teaching I didn't think you'd be going to Salem tomorrow."

        "I applied long ago I didn't expect their reply and well finally they did. And besides you have your mind set on Quidditch I didn't want to spoil it for you. I guess I already did, haven't I? One happy moment in my life and it upset you. I didn't plan this to happen now," Hermione said.

        "No, I'm happy that you got hired to teach in a prestigious institution but why now? Why do you want to leave me now? When I finally realized that…I—" Harry almost told her that he loved her.

        "When you realized what? Tell me Harry, what did you realize just now?" Hermione asked.

        "That…" Harry stammered. "I realized that I love you. That all this time I was in love with you and not with those other girls I dated," Harry admitted.

        Both of them were standing in front of each other. They didn't even notice Hedwig leave for the Malfoy Owlery. They just stared at each other for the longest time. 

        "How can you say that to me when I'd be leaving for America tomorrow?" Hermione asked him, her eyes blurry with tears. "Why now?"

        "Then don't go! I love you. Okay, I don't want you to go because I need you. I know I may sound selfish but I can't live without you," Harry pleaded. He was almost in tears. Hermione could see the pain in his heart reflected in his gloomy eyes.

        "You are being selfish. You have been living your life for many years. I'm just there to reassure you. Give this one to me Harry. Let me live my life for myself and I will let you live yours. I will admit to you that even before we graduated in Hogwarts I have always had feelings for you up until now and those feelings bound me to you like a rope. I no longer recognize myself, Harry. I need to love myself before I can love you without boundaries or limits. Come to think of it. All that I did those past years was to love you while you went around and dated all those girls. I patiently waited for you. I'm too tired of waiting Harry," she finally said as tears fell down her cheeks.

        Harry knew that it was painful for her as it was for him. And all this was his fault. He knew what he had to do and let her go. "I don't want you to go but I do want you to find yourself. It's okay Hermione. I'll let you go but I want you to wait for me. I'll follow you. I'm giving you all the time that you need and I'll wait for you till you're ready. I'll wait for you like you patiently waited for me," Harry said and he held Hermione in a tight embrace. 

        Hermione held on to Harry as if it was the last time she would ever hold him. 

        "But the wedding, did you tell Ginny?" Harry asked. His face was still buried under locks of her brown hair.

        "I'd probably ask for that weekend off. I have to get my work done in the ministry before I leave. I also need to tell Arthur about it," Hermione said her head rested on his chest.

        "I want you to be on my first game. Just be there like you always had when I played for Gryffindor. Be there to watch over me and make sure I'll be okay," he muttered. 

        "I'll be there. I'll have to delay my trip for a few hours but I'll be there to watch you. Thank you Harry," she said. She held him close remembering how it felt to be in his arms. She didn't need her Pensieve to keep this piece of memory because it would truly be a night that she will never forget. The night Harry finally told her that he loved her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Harry was inside the Quidditch field. It was England versus Ireland for the opening game. Both teams were tied at 150 points each. Oliver Wood was already exhausted form guarding the posts but he had to stop the other team from making any more goals. 

Harry was having a hard time looking for the golden snitch and it was a lot harder because he was scanning the crowd for any sign of Hermione. She still wasn't with the Weasleys in the highest stand. Last night was a life turning event. The thought of her leaving actually gave him the courage to tell her that he loved her. It was also the night that he let her go. 

        "Harry! Find the snitch! We need to end this game," Couch Stalimier called out from their team area.

        The Irish Seeker was following his every move. Harry knew that he had to focus on finding the snitch. "Hermione's here. She'd keep her promise," he told himself as he zoomed of to the other side of the pitch. He flew a level higher from where the players were. He had to trust Hermione. She would never break a promise to him.

        Harry saw a glint of gold flying around the middle goal post of the Irish team. His mind was racing. The Irish Seeker had not seen it yet but if he made his way to it the other Seeker will notice and follow after it.

        Harry dived down the middle of Beaters and Bludgers flying everywhere. As expected the Irish Seeker followed him.  Just as the Irish Seeker was in the middle of the Beater-Bludger chaos, Harry made his way to the Irish goal post. The snitch was circling around the left hoop and was Harry was already darting after it when Harry heard Hermione's voice.

        "You're going to win this one Harry!" Hermione yelled out from the screaming crowd. She was in the highest stand with all the Weasleys. She was late from instructing the new witch that would take her position. 

        She watched as Harry flew around the Irish goal post with the Irish Seeker tailing from behind him. Harry took another stiff dive and the Irish Seeker followed him. He then made a crucial lift and went after the snitch. The Irish Seeker was not able to pull up and met the ground face first.

        Harry caught the snitch and the crowd went wild. England won 300 to 150. Harry's teams all went up to congratulate him. a lot of people want to greet him and commend him for a job well done but he wanted to see Hermione first.

        Harry flew up the stands to meet the Weasleys and Hermione. 

        "You were brilliant Harry!" Ginny said. She gave him a hug. Many claps on the back by the Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron followed it.

        "Where's Hermione?" he asked them.

        "Harry, after you caught the snitch she left but she wanted me to give you this," Ron said as he handed Harry a tear-stained envelope with his name on it.

        Harry opened the envelope and inside was a letter written in Hermione's neat handwriting. 

        Dear Harry,

        By the time you're reading this, I have already apparated to the airport. I know that for sure England will win because they have you as Seeker. I didn't want to stay because I might not have the courage to leave you after. Just remember that even if we're not together I will always make sure to check the prophet for Quidditch news. I'm having a very hard time saying goodbye because a part of me wants to be there with you. But you know that I want this job and that this will be my time to rediscover myself. Thank you for respecting my decision and I love you even more because of it. I'll count the days till Ginny's wedding because I'll be able to see you again. Be counting the days till we'll be together again.

                                                With much love,

                                                     Hermione

        A single tear rolled down Harry' face. She was gone or at least for a while. He wished he could take back the words and stop here from leaving but he knew that she needed the time away. 

        When Harry finally realized what he really wanted and accepted the truth that day seemed a bit to late because she had decided to live on her own or was fate trying to test their relationship.

        "Are you all right mate?" Ron asked him.

        "I'm fine. Just didn't expect she'd leave without personally saying goodbye," Harry said.

        "Believe me mate if you did she might not be off to that plane and I know you agreed with her decision so I think this for the best," Ron said to him with a sympathetic pat on the back.

        "I can't believe she's off to another place without me. I don't know how things will be for me now without her," Harry admitted. "Maybe she went to our apartment I'm going to see if she's there," he said before he tried to get pass Ron.

"Give yourselves a break. She'll be back to you just give her time to think," Ron said.

He didn't have the heart to tell him off or to argue. A part of him was aching. A part of him had gone and he had no one to blame but himself for it. "I'm going to hit the showers. See you guys later," Harry said absent-mindedly and he flew back across the pitch to the team's locker room.

        He got there and the whole team cheered for him. Everyone was in high spirit only he was too sad to join in the festivity when the girl he loved so much had gone off to teach in another country. He knew that he would miss her a lot. She wasn't just any girl. She was his best friend, his family, his love, and his reason for living. He received claps on the shoulders, and commendations for his brilliant performance.

        He hit the showers and stayed there for the longest time. He let his tears wash off with the water. He wished that somehow all his loneliness would go away. His body was growing numb but his heart was still aching with the longing for that one girl he let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        It was so hard walking of the stands and Apparating to the apartment she and Harry once shared. She longed to stay there a little longer but she knew that if she really wanted to go she had to leave soon before Harry would have the urge to go home. She would have an even harder time leaving with the sight of Harry longing for her to stay. She gave the apartment one last look before she apparated carrying Crookshanks basket with the ginger cat sleeping soundly inside in one hand and her small magical suitcase in the other.

         She went through the secret passage in the airport where witches and wizards board the plane. She went pass a wall between the phone booths and the comfort room. From across the passage were a number of witches and wizards waiting for their flight to whichever destination they were heading. She stared at the signboard saying "Flying High The Wizarding Sky… Wizard Air." The idea of flying reminded her of Harry. She remembered how free he seemed to be every time he was up there in his broomstick. It did not matter what broomstick he was using. He was definitely born to fly. 

        The pleasant smile of the flight attendant welcomed her. After being inspected she was asked to enter a passage, which led to wizard airplane. It was her first time to be in one. She was used to traveling with her parents using muggle airplanes. Crookshanks had been placed in a compartment were other pets were placed. The wizarding airplane was not even half full. Hermione found a seat near the staff room at the back of the plane. She sat near the window. The sweet voice of the flight attendant filled the area telling the passages that after a couple of hours they will be Salem. She and Harry went on trips to Greece and Italy before but they agreed on flying the muggle way. She started imagining riding the Wizarding Air with Harry by her side. She had only been a few for barely and hour and she was missing him already. Hermione slept the rest of her trip and before she knew it she was in Salem.

        Hermione got off the plane with Crookshanks' basket and her suitcase. She looked around the unfamiliar place that she was in. She followed the crowd of wizards and witches coming off the familiar are near the restrooms and the phone booths. After getting through the wall she was outside the muggle airport with many people busily getting ready for their trip off or waiting for their love ones to pick them up. She saw a girl probably the same age as her with straight brown hair carrying a sign with her name on it. She strode off to where the girl was standing with the rest of the people waiting for their love ones.

        "Ms. Granger?" the cheerful greeting of the girl. "I'm Alex. I'll be driving you to the Institute." The girl took hold of her suitcase and Crookshanks' basket. 

        Hermione smiled at the girl and followed her to a black Mercedes. 

        "I know you'll like it here Ms. Granger and all your future students in the Institute are really very excited to meet you personally. Actually I'm also part of your class," Alex said as they drove off the airport. 

        Hermione was still quiet. She was thinking about Harry and how he's doing that time.

        "I volunteered to pick up from the airport. See, I'm a student assistant in the institute. I'm a very big fan of yours and Mr. Potter only he's not here but still it's a great honor to be driving for you," Alex exclaimed. 

        Hermione only smiled at her from the rear view mirror but her mind was still wondering how Harry was holding up. 

[A/N]: To my dear readers… I know I took forever… And the chappy sucks…I hope I would improve on the next chapter… Thanks for reading and of course thanks for the reviews and suggestions from the previous chapter. I know that it doesn't make sense that when they admit their love for each other then someone decides to leave but you know my mind is really weird so just trust me on this one.


	7. Chapter 7: The One who Caught the Snitch

Title: The Search is Over 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Thanks for the really nice reviews…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 7: The One who Caught the Snitch**

The days went by and they were unbearable, but Harry knew that Hermione needed to find herself first. He told himself over and over that maybe if he had paid attention to what was in front of him then, maybe they wouldn't be apart.

        He tried to live his life as normally as possible. He had Quidditch practices and matches to worry about. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were all married and he couldn't ask any of them to join him for a drink. Even Fred and George would not let him drink his way off loneliness. Their coach, Stalimier asked the team to keep themselves in tip top shape for all their matches and prohibited them to take too much alcohol, so no teammate of his, would want to wind up in the hot end of their very strict coach's temper.

        He had written to Hermione every week since she left and she would send him her constant replies. Often times after his practice he would sit by the window and read Hermione's letters to him. She would tell him in her letters how the students in the institute gave great regard to her because of her part in defeating the dark lord.  Hermione would often write to him about her research work for the institute and how in only a few days she was able to come up with new Charms to use for authenticating magical artifacts. 

        It seemed to Harry that she was having the time of her life in the Institute and he was very happy for her, but he never stopped longing for her. He busied himself with Quidditch. It always kept his mind from thinking about her but it also brought back memories of them in Hogwarts when she would save him from rogue Bludgers and jinxes. She was a very big part of him that he could not think of a nice memory not shared with her. 

        "Uncle Harry? Grams said you should get inside; dinner is ready."

        Harry saw the small figure of little Christine by the Burrow's porch. 

        "I'm coming," he replied, he headed back inside. The Weasley invited him for weekend dinners and Molly insisted that he should not be eating alone in his apartment so he wouldn't be so lonely. 

        The dinner area was a busy place. The female Weasleys were busy filling the table with sumptuous dishes, while Arthur and his sons were busy talking about business and the ministry. Ginny and Draco were seated in the other end watching over the younger Weasleys as if they were busy parents feeding their children. 

        'Maybe Hermione was right. Draco seems like a changed man,' he thought, as he watched the two settle the little Weasley boys to their own little dinner table. 

        "Come and sit dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she led Harry to an empty seat which he usually occupied when he and Hermione would attend dinners with them. The seat next to him was empty and it emphasized the fact that she was away, away from him.

        The room was well lit, the Weasley dinner table was already overflowing with delicious food, and everyone was seated ready to take part on the feast. Everyone seemed happy and contented and Harry was the only one who felt like sulking.

        Ron noticed something was wrong. "I miss her too you know," he told Harry. He looked sympathetically at him and clapped his back.

        "I just wish she's here with us," he whispered to him. He knew that Ron understood. 

        Everyone seemed happy conversing with one another and cracking jokes. The twins were talking about their new product that would make rocks into Galleons but as soon as you purchase something with it they turn back to stones. 

        Harry just stared at Draco and Ginny who were across from him. 'Draco was probably whispering sweet nothings to Ginny that's why she's giggling like a school girl,' he thought. He looked away; he realized that he wanted Hermione with him even more. Everyone seemed happy with the one's they love while he was sitting their alone with the person he loved so far away. He just consoled himself with the thought of Hermione being happy where she was, because she was doing what she had wanted to do and that was to teach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Hermione sat on her usual seat in the Salem Institute Library. She spent most of her time at her new apartment, in the library, or in the classroom practicing Charms, and testing new artifacts. She loved what she was doing but a part of her was still sad. A part of her still wanted her to be with Harry, her Harry. 

        She read his letter to her and answered it with her activities in the institute. She thought it best to write to him that she was happy in the Institute and it was partly true because she was fulfilling her dream of teaching. She could not deny though the fact that she longed for him as much as he did for her. 

        "Hermione, is it really you?" a man's voice said from behind her.

        Hermione looked up and saw the once very familiar face of Neville Longbottom. He had grown to be a very charming man of his age. He used to be the frail chubby boy whom the trio befriended during their Hogwarts' year. 

        "Neville!" she squealed. "How are you? It's so nice to see you!" Hermione greeted her friend.

        "I'm fine. I didn't know you worked here. Where is Harry? Are you guys still living together?" Neville asked. They both took a seat.

        "We used to. I got a job here and he's playing professional Quidditch now. We still write to each other everyday though," Hermione said.

        "Long distance relationship, that's really hard to keep," Neville commented.

        "We didn't have a real relationship until the night before I left," Hermione muttered. "Let's stop talking about me. Let's talk about you. You suddenly disappeared. Where have you been all these years?" she asked.

        "I came here. I guess Snape got to me. I studied Potions further and now I'm one of the Institute's Potions masters," Neville replied. "How's everyone doing back in England?"

        "Everyone's doing fine. The Weasleys are all married except for Ginny, but she'll be, in a few weeks from now," Hermione said.

        "Ginny? She's getting married? What? Who?" Neville didn't know which question to ask first. 

        Hermione realized he still wasn't over his feelings for Ginny. He never was. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I…" Hermione tried to say.

        "It's okay. I was just surprised that's all. Well, I shouldn't be she's a very beautiful young woman. She's bound to be swept off her feet by some lucky guy. So who is she marrying?" Neville asked.

        "Well, you wouldn't believe it if I tell you but, it's Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

        Neville did not bother to say anything but it was evident that he didn't like the news that he just heard. 

        "I'll be going back to England for the wedding. I'm sure Ginny would like to have you in her wedding," Hermione said trying to ease whatever it was that was bothering Neville. 

        "I just got back from a trip from Brazil. I still have a lot of things to work on. I have a whole month of researchers and classes to catch up to. My students surely miss me already. They always told me I'm the nicest potions master in the institute," he said lightly.

        "I think you are. I know that there's a brilliant girl for you out there. I mean good guys like you deserve it," Hermione said as she clapped his shoulder.

        "I wish that were true. Tell Harry and Ron I said hi. Give Ginny my regards. I have to go now. See you around," Neville said, as he stood up and walked off.

"Professor, the Institute head needs to speak to you," Alex said as she hurriedly sat from across Hermione. "Is it true that Professor Longbottom is back? I heard he went straight here to see you," Alex exclaimed. Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation.  

"Yes, he was here," said Hermione as she started clearing up her papers. "We just had a little chat. Why are you so interested about him anyway?" she said, as she got up and gave Alex a knowing look, which automatically made the other girl blush. "Ahah! I knew it! You have a crush on him!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I, alright. I have a crush on him, but he doesn't know that. I've been trying my luck to be his lab assistant but the position is never vacant. He got here the same year as I did but he became a potions master in no time and well, I'm still a student assistant. I'm really not as smart as everyone else. I mean, we're practically the same age but I'm still a student here. I shouldn't be saying all these to you," Alex actually opened up to Hermione while they walked the whole way to their Institute's Head Office.

"Is Neville seeing anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not that I know of," Alex replied.

Hermione stopped and looked at Alex from head to foot. She was an attractive girl. She had straight brown almost reddish hair and very expressive blue eyes. She was a couple of inches shorter than her but has a full and shapely physique. "I think I can help you with your problem. All we have to do is to get Neville's attention and I just know how to do it. Bring my things back to the classroom while I talk to the Head. I'll meet you in class later okay," Hermione said, as she handed her things to Alex. The girl smiled at her gratefully and walked off to their class while she entered the Head's office.

A brilliant plan was brewing in Hermione's mind. Neville was probably still caught up with Ginny but he has to move on with his life. That's where Alex would fit in just fine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry received a letter from Hermione that morning. It was filled with her activities in the institute and it surprised him to read about her meeting with Neville who was supposedly working as potions master in the same school. After reading the letter he hurriedly went to take a shower and go off to his second Quidditch match.

The pitch was once again filled with fans and spectators. It was only their second game but everyone was watching closely how the great Harry Potter would perform in his first ever Quidditch season. 

The game was against Bulgaria and Harry was looking forward to this match. Krum had been one of the most famous Seekers of their time. He was also looking forward to defeating the guy who left Hermione a few years back. 'Good thing Hermione didn't take him back,' he thought to himself. 

"Harry, let's go. The game is about to start," Oliver called out to him. He was the only one left in the locker room area. He stood up and grabbed his broom. This was his chance to show Krum what he got.

Harry was eager to compete with the Bulgarian time. Krum was once the youngest member of his team but now the team was composed of younger players. Krum was seemingly one of the old ones in the team. 

The Whistle blew and the game began. Harry started hovering above the right side of the pitch, but he still could not find the snitch. Unlike the Irish Seeker, Krum was on the other side of the pitch looking for the snitch on his own. Oliver was doing a swell job at keeping the Bulgarian chasers from scoring. 

Harry spotted something glistening by the left stands. Krum was closer to that area so if he made his way there, the other seeker would take notice and might get to the snitch before he does. 

Harry took his chance and flew the other way. Krum followed behind as he expected. He then went to the other direction but the snitch was nowhere to be found. Harry and Krum were now head to head in finding the snitch. England was winning 200 to 60. Even if Krum gets the snitch England would still win but to Harry, it wasn't just about winning the game, it was also a contest of who was the better seeker.

Harry cleared his mind. Void from what was happening around him he scanned each stand, each hoop. He finally saw the glistening little winged ball. It was flying a long side a Bludger. He couldn't care less if Krum saw him but he hurriedly made his way towards the snitch. Keeping his focus on his target. He noticed Krum flying close by. He was eagerly making his way next to Harry. The Bludger was hit towards the other side of the pitch and the snitch followed behind. Harry and Krum turned to the other direction almost the same time. Harry stretched his hand out. Krum was doing the same. The players were now staring at the two seekers competing to get the snitch. The crowd was at the edge of their seats. Harry Potter and Viktor Krum were fighting to get the snitch first. But to Harry it was almost like getting to Hermione's heart first. 

At any moment Harry and Viktor was about to crash to one of the stands, neither one of them looking away. The prized snitch was flying fast but both seekers were close to reaching it. Harry and Krum both crashed. A hole showed just below the stands. Everyone was anticipating. Did Harry or Viktor have the snitch? Slowly, a dark haired figure was coming out from the opening both Viktor and Harry both had dark hair so unless the face was seen by the crowd nothing was for certain. The figure showed the snitch he was holding and slowly lifted his head. It was Harry Potter. The crowd went wild. He was still on his broomstick. He held his hand out inside the hole. Viktor took his hand and got out from the opening. The English team went and congratulated him.   Viktor went to join his teammates.

Once again it was a game won. Harry only had a bruised cheek from the game because he slammed to one of the beams. He was about to make his way out of the pitch when he heard some one call out to him.

Viktor Krum was waiting for him outside the locker room area. "May I have a word?" he said and Harry made his way towards the opposing teams seeker.

They went up the stands. "What is it that you wanted to say?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember the last time I confronted you, Harry?" Viktor started.

"Believe me I do. It was before I saw Crouch Sr., you asked me what was going on between me and Hermione. I thought it was funny then," Harry admitted.

"Did you ever wonder why I asked you?" Viktor said, as he stood up and paced around.

"You thought Hermione and I are more than friends," Harry replied. "It was ridiculous then. I mean we were just friends." But he realized that he and Hermione had always had something different. It was something that most people see in the two of them when they're together. And he had mistaken that feeling of something more than friendship as mere caring because they were too familiar to each other.

"I did think that there was something between the two of you then, but when you answered me the last time, I realized that you weren't aware of it. I still pursued keeping in touch with her. Even if I knew that it was a waste of time because you are everything to her. Her lengthy letters were about you. Remember the time I left?" Viktor asked.

"Of course I remember. You broke her heart when you left her," Harry said furiously. He was ready to strangle Viktor.

"Actually, it was the other way around. She broke my heart, that's why I left," Viktor admitted. 

Harry's mouth was hanging open. "What do you mean she broke your heart?"

"See, I made her choose. I told her, I could no longer share her with you. But who was I kidding then? I was the one begging for attention from her, not you. She loves you so much. And even if I tried to show her that I love her more, she would still think of what the two of you have shared and she told me she couldn't possibly leave you. I left her to think. Hoping that one day she'll realize that there are people who love her. When I came back I thought she had finally changed her mind. I mean, four years is a very long time to think. You started dating all these other girls and I thought maybe she would soon be fed up and would consider getting back with me. I guess I'm wrong," Viktor said. 

"I didn't know all these up until now. Hermione told me she loved me even before but I didn't know the real deal between the two of you then. I'm sorry, I guess," Harry said.

"Don't be. I was silly to think that I can get away with Harry Potter's girl. She had always been yours and if I were you. I'd go after her wherever she is now. You wouldn't want to miss out on a girl like her. She will always be loyal to you, you know?" Viktor said, as he stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Viktor!" Harry called out.

Viktor stopped.

"Thanks for telling me," Harry said.

"The odds were with you. If I got the snitch there was no way I' was going to telling you. By the way, this is my last game. I'm flying to Paris tomorrow," he replied.

"Who'll be playing seeker for Bulgaria?" Harry asked.

"They'll find a new one," Viktor said as he walked off.

Harry was left looking out in the pitch. He wanted to know if there was anyway he could see Hermione. He figured there was a way. He would need Arthur's help though. He hurriedly disapparated to the ministry of Magic's Office, he was one of the few who can.

He asked Arthur for that little favor. The Minister of Magic agreed and instructed him to use the Floo network that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sneaking in the unfamiliar apartment. The place was neat and organized. The inhabitant was obviously still out. He wondered where she was at ten in the evening. 'She was probably doing some library work?' he thought. He made his way to the kitchen to look for a jar he can place the flowers in. Suddenly something jumped right in front of him. It was no other than Crookshanks. The cat circled around his legs in affection. 

"I missed you too old pal," he said. The ginger cat followed behind him. The flowers he was holding looked wilted from the ten minute long Floo travel. He used a little magic to make the flowers look fresh again. He placed them in a glass jar. Wrote a note and placed it on top of the table. 

He lingered for a while and looked around in her room. Her bed was in order. She loved big fluffy pillows and the thick comforter he had given her a few Christmases ago. He took a pillow and held it close to his face. It smelled of Hermione's wild flowers scent.  

He wanted to stay longer but he was only allowed to stay for thirty minutes or he wouldn't have a way back to London. He actually liked the idea but he promised Hermione that he would give her time to rediscover herself.

He was actually learning to see himself better. He realized how much he needed her. How she had become a part of him. She brought out the best in him like no one could. 

He made his way back to the fireplace. He made a last look at the apartment. Crookshanks was curled up on the carpet near the fireplace. The cat purred before he disappeared from the fireplace. Harry wanted to linger for a little while but he would have a really hard time explaining to Hermione. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione got back to her apartment. Almost everything seemed normal except for the bouquet of flowers in the glass vase on top of her small dining table. A long with it was a note.

_I just wanted to let you know I miss you so much…_

_        I miss you everyday…every night… _

                                                **HJP**

A smile broke in Hermione's face. He was here. Harry was here, she kept telling herself.

Crookshanks woke from all the dancing around Hermione was making. 

She spotted the cat and carried him in her arms. "You saw him didn't you? He came here. I wish I had been here earlier," she exclaimed. She put down Crookshanks and smelled the bouquet of flowers. It had tulips and daisies just as she liked them. 

She missed him even more but she knew that they would be together soon. She knew that she would soon be with Harry. Her Harry. 

A/N: okay… I'm going to try and finish this fic soon…. Probably a couple of chapters more… Thanks for reading…


	8. Chapter 8: Friends Return

Title: The Search is Over 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review my work. Good or bad your reviews mean a lot.

**Chapter 8: Friends Return**

Another note and fresh flowers were placed near Hermione's bedside. It was a constant sign that he visited her. He would floo at night but would often arrive really late and he would see Hermione sleeping. Crookshanks would be quietly curled up near her feet.

He would often find himself drawn to her. He wanted to kiss her. Touch her face or smell the scent of her hair. He would be near her but he would keep himself from waking her and making her realize that he was there. It was torture all right having her that close and not being able to hold her close. He had been doing that for a week or so.

He went out of her room and back to the fireplace. "You shouldn't be doing this. Why won't you just wake her up tell her how you feel?" Harry didn't know who it was but he surely didn't notice that the girl was there. "Hi! My name is Alex. Did I startle you?" The mudpack on her face made her unrecognizable not that Harry ever knew her at all.

"I didn't see anyone on the couch? How did you…" Harry tried to ask.

"First off I was buried under these thick blankets because I can't sleep with my face showing. I noticed you flooed in and went to her room. She actually always kept it open for you. My, my I didn't expect I would see Harry Potter in the flesh. So it is true, what Hermione said, you've been dropping by and giving her flowers," Alex said. "I didn't know that Harry Potter is actually very romantic in real life."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you keep your voice down a bit you might wake her up," Harry said as he looked back at the sleeping form of Hermione who just stirred a little on her bed. "What are you doing here? I didn't know she had a room mate."

"I'm a student in her class and I've been assisting her in campus and she's helping me out on some other stuff you don't really need to know. I can ask you the same thing, you're obviously in love with her and she feels the same then why don't you just wake her up and bring her back with you and get married? Oh wait? She's suppose to fly back tomorrow to England for a wedding I'm actually tugging a long that's why I'm here. Honestly, can't you wait till tomorrow afternoon to see her?" Alex asked.

"That's very easy for you to say and believe me I'd like to just ask her to come back with me and marry me but you don't know her as much as I do. You don't know how many sacrifices she had done for me. She deserves to be free, to do what she wants to do. I know she's just starting to live her life for herself and I don't want to take that away from her. She's finally getting a chance for true fulfillment and happiness," Harry admitted.

"What if you ask her now? She might actually say yes and what if her happiness depended on you?" someone asked.

"Well, I'm not ready, I haven't ordered her the ring that I want to give her for our engagement and she seems to be enjoying her life here. I'll keep my promise and wait for her like I promised. I don't mind sneaking around and using the floo network for 10 minutes just to get here from London so I can bring her flowers just to let her know that I will always be here for her," Harry answered absent mindedly. He realized that Alex wasn't the one who asked him the question.

Two arms wrapped around Harry's waist from behind. "Who cares if there isn't a ring yet? All I know is I've missed you so much. It has been a long while since I hugged you like this," Hermione's soft voice said.

He turned around and looked at the most familiar set of chocolate brown eyes. He also marveled at the brown waves of her hair and her sweet smile.

"What? I don't even get a hello?" She asked.

Harry was still shocked. He moved to look at her. He just stared at the girl he had loved for the longest time. He was even more surprised when Hermione kissed him on the lips, a chaste but wonderfully reassuring kiss.

"Hermione, I… I didn't know you were awake," Harry muttered.

"Actually I couldn't sleep very well because I can't wait till tomorrow. It's going to be Ginny's wedding two days from now. I figured I'd pretend to sleep and maybe wait if you will come and visit me tonight and well, here you are," Hermione said. Harry woke up from his momentary trance and gave her a fierce hug.

"I missed you too Harry," Hermione muttered as she reciprocated the longing gesture she was receiving.

Harry let go of her and looked at her again. "I love watching you sleep," he admitted. "But I love you even more when you look at me with those loving eyes," he admitted.

Hermione went a deep shade of red and returned Harry's hug, resting her chin on his shoulder as she enjoyed the wonderful feeling of being in his arms.

"I know this is your apartment and all Hermione, but if you guys are going to get all cozy like that, I think you should go inside your room so I can catch up with some sleep," Alex commented.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked Hermione. She just smiled and shook her head. "I think my 30 minutes is up anyway. The floo network connecting me here must have closed already," he added.

"I think so too," Hermione said and she pulled him in her room and with that the door clicked. "…night, Alex," Hermione called out.

"Well, Crookshanks, I think it's the living room for you tonight," Alex commented before she covered herself with layers of blankets and the half-kneazle also settled on the rug close to the hearth.

Harry woke up from the best night he had ever had in his life. Hermione explained to him everything about her relationship with Viktor, why they broke up and why she didn't want any relationships after. She told him about how he felt about him and that she had kept it from him for a very long time. Harry on the other hand admitted to her the reason why he had to date all those other girls. He told her that she was just too perfect for him that he thought he would never be good enough for her and that she would only see him as a platonic friend, he didn't want to scare her away by telling her that he had fallen in love with her. They thought of how silly they both had been. It would have been easier if they just admitted their feelings or better yet they should have just made their little jokes about officially dating a real deal. Harry smiled to himself again and then he looked at Hermione who was snuggled in his arms. He pushed some stray hair from her angelic sleeping face. Memories from that night flashed in his mind and Harry found himself blushing furiously. All those years they spent together could have been like how it is now but who was he to complain? He finally had the affirmation that he longed for. Hermione stirred in his arms. She would be going back to England with him today and that was all that mattered.

"Good morning love," Hermione said she gazed upon Harry's face who was sheepishly smiling at her.

"I like it, you, calling me love," Harry exclaimed, as he wrapped Hermione into a tighter embrace.

"And I like waking up in your arms like before only this time I like the part before waking up better," Hermione grinned and Harry turned a deep shade of red again.

"What? I like the part where I fall asleep in your arms knowing that these strong arms wouldn't be holding other girl like this anymore," Hermione jokingly scolded him.

"Oh, you mean that," Harry said but with a knowing smile then he placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead. "So what will happen now?' Harry asked out of the blue.

"Well, I love my work and I'm not yet ready to quit I mean two weeks is a very short time and the Quidditch season is not even half way through so you won't be able to move in with me either and I don't intend for you to quit because of me although if your fan girls would get too aggressive I just might ask for you to do that," Hermione declared in a quick breath. "I think we can arrange something with a special floo network that can be open for both of us. I'm sure Arthur would be more than happy to oblige, although I'm going to do some research on that because it's not a typical thing to use the floo network to go overseas, come to think of it you were risking your life every time you used it," Hermione added as the risk that Harry was had to go through just to give her flowers dawned on her.

Harry realized it what was going on in her head just and gave her a soft kiss to reassure her that everything is fine and that it was unlikely for him to get stuck on the network. He somehow always figured out what she was thinking about as if they had this mental connection so he couldn't believe how long it took him to realize how she also fancied him even way back.

"I think Arthur may help us with that and I'll help with the research and the charms so don't you worry," Harry said with a contented grin on his face then he gave Hermione a long good morning kiss again which she reciprocated with the same intensity.

A loud knock interrupted them and Alex's voice advised them that breakfast was ready and that they had only five hours before their trip to London.

"Harry hasn't gone home yet?" Ron exclaimed when he overheard the floo network administrator report to the minister.

"Dad, what is going on here?" Ron asked. "Hermione had only been gone for two weeks and now Harry's gone a miss," he added worriedly.

"Ronald, Harry could not get lost in the floo network, you know that," Luna tried to calm him.

"Minister, only a powerful wizard like Harry can go through the course we plotted in the floo network. The only thing I could think off is he probably intended to stay on the other end. I will schedule an opening again and floo a message to Ms. Grangers apartment to check," the Floo administrator said.

"Well, then let's hope Harry sends an owl or maybe use the floo network for a message. Thank you for informing me Bertus and just inform me with any developments," Arthur Weasley said and then went back to the breakfast table.

"What was Harry doing flooing in the wee hours of the night? Where has he been going to? Don't tell me you've set up a network for him to be able to floo into Hermione's apartment. That's dangerous even for the likes of Harry," Molly retorted, a worried look plastered on her face.

"My dear, it's the boy's request and I could not bear to see him lonely like that. I made the arrangements myself and I made sure that it is safe. He had been using it for almost two weeks now and it's the only time that he failed to return. I assure you I told Harry all the safety precautions that he needed. I think the reason he didn't come home may even be good news," Arthur said brightly to his wife.

"Well, Harry never mentioned this to me," Ron retorted but his expression changed from worry to anticipation, "if I'm not mistaken Hermione is flying in today for the wedding tomorrow and I bet you 200 galleons that Harry would be with her," he said smugly.

Just as they started with breakfast a long distance owl flew in and dropped a note in front of Ron.

Dear Ron,

I know you maybe worried about Harry but he's with me. I had finally caught him sneaking around and we had spoken to each other last night. The network closed on him so he had to spend the night. Please inform the family so they wouldn't worry. We'll fly in this afternoon and we even brought an old friend a long. See you all later to day. We have a very important secret we want to share with you later.

With love,

Hermione

Ron had never been in a better mood. The Weasleys present didn't need to ask what the letter contained because the grin on his face just gave it away.

Harry, Hermione and Alex were on the airport ready to leave for London but they had to wait for someone who had decided to return after many years of being away from wizarding Britain.

"Are you sure he said he's coming? We'll be boarding in about an hour," Alex blurted nervously. She sat across from Harry and Hermione in the waiting area. She stood up and paced around.

Hermione eased herself from Harry's arms and sat up and looked at the red head. "Relax will you? I was surprised myself when he agreed with coming with us and I know that he won't back out on his word. He's been away for a very long time and this is the best way to close that chapter in his life and what better way is there than to deal with his issues in the past.

"I think it's a brilliant idea to bring Neville back home. I'm sure Ron would be thrilled, although he' may start skimming about something now that Neville is back," Harry commented as he gently ran his fingers through Hermione's soft curls.

Alex and Hermione both gave him a meaningful look. "Harry, we're not bringing Neville along to make a racket in Ginny's wedding. Neville is coming back to tie loose ends and finally put all that happened in the passed behind. He is not going to be Ron's weapon of mass destruction so he can wreak havoc in his own sister's wedding," Hermione scolded.

Someone from behind them spoke which even caused Alex from her pacing. "Seriously, you guys, I'm just going to say congratulations and maybe go to Hogwarts for a visit. I'm not even invited in the wedding," Neville said.

"Stop that nonsense, of course you're invited. I already spoke to Ginny and she was thrilled that you finally decided to come back home and she said she will personally give the invitation to you when we get to the Burrow," Hermione retorted.

Neville's face was just expressionless.

"She's right. We haven't told everyone but I'm sure they will all be happy to see you and beside who will accompany Alex here?" Harry added. "She wouldn't know anyone there except for Hermione and you couldn't possibly take my Hermione away from me? We only have this weekend together then she'll be back here and I'll be off practicing for Quidditch."

Alex blushed not saying a word and Neville's mood somewhat changed. "Well, I suppose I'd be touring you around London then but I have to warn you it's been a long time since I last saw it so I hope you don't mind if we get lost a few times a long the way," Neville uttered.

They all laughed but Alex was still blushing furiously. "I have always liked a little bit of adventure here and there," she admitted.

When the passengers were called for boarding Hermione and Harry walked hand in hand through the passage leading to the Wizarding Airplane, Alex and Neville trailing behind them, both very quiet but were stealing quick glances at each other.

The trip went well and before they knew it they were flying over London. Hermione smiled as she looked down on the city that she had left two weeks ago. So many things happened this past month and she couldn't have been more delighted with the change in the relationship she has now with the boy she had loved ever since the day she had met him in the Hogwarts express.

"I'm glad I have you back home with me love," Harry whispered to Hermione as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. He had noticed how he would always want to hold her close to him as if he was storing enough memories of her snuggled in his arms. He knew that after the weekend she would return back to Salem and that he would start with more Quidditch practices which would mean a limited time to use the floo network to be with her.

Ron was ecstatic when he saw the two familiar figures of his best friends walking towards him.

"I was worried sick mate, you should have told me about this whole floo network thing," he scolded Harry without even greeting him.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you scold my boy friend in front of all these people," Hermione retorted, her arms folded on her chest waiting for her other best friend's reply. Ron was shocked not with Hermione's rebuttal because he was so used to arguing with the girl all his school life. He was surprised with the fact that she called Harry her boyfriend.

Harry was grinning brightly. What Hermione called him, her voice was echoing in his ears. 'She called me her boyfriend,' he thought.

"You did it mate!" Ron exclaimed then hugged both his best friends. "Finally, I thought I was going to wait for a year or so before you become a couple," he added. Ron realized that like what Hermione told him in the letter a friend did came along but with someone he didn't know. They stood behind Harry and Hermione and were both smiling at him.

"Neville? Bloody hell mate, where have you been?" Ron said as he went to him and gave his old friend a hug.

"I'm a Potions master now in Salem," Neville answered and exchanged pleasantries with Ron.

"And this is Alex," Hermione introduced her friend who was quiet and was observing the whole time. "She's assisting me at school and she is also Neville's date tomorrow," Hermione added.

"Nice to meet you Ron," Alex said and she shook hands with Ron excitedly. "I'm a big Quidditch fan. You are the best Keeper ever," she complimented.

Ron smiled broadly and invited Alex to stay with them at the Burrow. Alex could not believe her luck. She was in the company of the famous trio who defeated Voldemort and of course with Neville as well who was also part of the group who went against the dark wizard and the person she had always fancied since her transfer to Salem.

They all apparated to the Burrow, and with quick popping sounds all five figures were gone.

A/N: okay… I this update is like a year or two late. I have been very busy with real life. Adult life isn't exactly easy, it's boring, it's too hectic and everyone is always in a rush, in short it's utterly stressful. I finally got the time to squeeze in some writing into my life again. I'm starting with the next chapter and I think that would be the last. Thanks for the patience and I hope you guys would take the time to review. Weebee to the fic writing world! I'll try to finish my other story the Aftermath. It's pretty much an AU story now so we'll see…


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding day and other Celebra

Title: The Search is Over 

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and events are from JK Rowling and the only thing I own is the plot… Don't sue me or anything I don't get anything from this except maybe reviews. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review my work. Good or bad your reviews mean a lot.

**Chapter 9: Wedding day and other Celebrations**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Alex all arrived in the Burrow's porch. Luna greeted them and asked them to come in. Ron went to his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they went to the kitchen.

Molly was waiting for the rest of them in the living room. She was delighted to see Hermione and Harry and to her surprise Neville Longbottom as well whom she had never seen since they all finished school in Hogwarts and he spent the summer there.

"My dear boy," Molly said affectionately to the boy. Neville also lost his grandmother in the war. Having no family left he went to America and worked hard to be the best Potions master in the University. "I'm sure Ginny would be happy to see you. I already called for her," molly added.

"It has been a long while and I'm happy to see all of you again. The Burrow really has changed since I last saw it," Neville commented.

After exchanging pleasantries with Neville who was then bombarded by a group of red head boys lead by a blonde head little girl and dragged to play outside, Molly greeted Alex, "And you must be Hermione's friend. Thank you so much for coming and for keeping our dear Hermione company while she's away."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, Mrs. Weasley. Hermione is a very nice person and the two weeks I had been assisting her and attending her classes in school had been really fun," Alex exclaimed. "You don't know how delighted I am to be here. I've heard a lot about you and your family and how you took in Harry and Hermione like your own children."

"Well, you can never have too many," Molly replied. "Being one of Harry and Hermione's friend makes you part of the family to. You are quite a lovely girl and my dear, ginger hair just like my Ginny," Molly commented.

"How time passes so quickly, before they were mere children and now, my only daughter is going to get married. Good thing I have many grand children who loves staying in their grandma and grandpa's house," Molly sighed.

"I grew up in a big family too. All my sisters are married now though and my only brother had decided to work with dragons so we barely have time to visit home," Alex said.

"Harry, Hermione, We'll leave the two of you here. I know that time is rather precious for the both of you," Molly told them. "Alex, how would you like to join me outside? I think Neville needs our assistance." The Weasley kids were all running around following Neville who had little Christine over his shoulders. Alex nodded then followed Mrs. Weasley outside.

"It's nice to be back here although I miss our apartment. Can we go there now before dinner starts," Hermione said. Harry stood from his seat and gave his hand to her for her to hold and they both apparated to their apartment.

Hedwig was perched in her cage with a rather cross look on her face. Harry realized that the poor owl was left in her cage and since he had left last night and forgot to leave her cage open must be famished from not being fed the whole day.

"Oh dear, Hedwig I'm so sorry," Harry said as he immediately opened the cage. Hedwig bit his hand and then flew off to hunt.

Hermione laughed. "She's really upset with you," she commented. "Good thing Crookshanks can be left with Mrs. Libby. She simply adores my cat, although I would have loved for Crookshanks to be here. I mean he's always with me," Hermione sighed.

"Actually, I figured you'd miss him so I asked Neville to get him on his way to the airport. Crookshanks is probably enjoying a nice nap on top of the Weasley clock now," Harry said.

Hermione gave him a quick hug. "You're really the sweetest," she exclaimed. "Oh before I forget. The Eagle Quill you gave me I left it in the study. I can't believe I left it here. I have to bring it back with me." Hermione went to the small study room Harry made for her. It was her quiet area where she can finish some of her take home work from the ministry. When she went inside the room it was in its normal order and there was not a speck of dust on her desk or chair. "Wow, you really kept our place clean," Hermione said. Her desk also has fresh picked flowers on her vase. "You even keep my vase filled with fresh flowers just like before."

A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Everything she loved was in London. Harry, the Weasleys, their apartment, this was where she belonged and deep in her heart she knew it too but she worked hard to get admitted at Salem. She also enjoyed teaching.

Harry went to her side and wiped the tear away. He looked at her with love and understanding. "I want you to stay and I know you want too be with me too but I respect the fact that working for Salem is a great accomplishment for you. I'm not rushing you. I'll wait. We'll figure out away. Come to think of it. I'm eager to make it to the finals. It's scheduled to be held in The United States so I should be able to stay with you then," Harry assured her.

"I don't care if I have to apparate from one country to another just so we can be together. I'm sure we can come up with some spell we can use. Maybe I can make a portal of some sort that we can use. We'll find away," He whispered to her then gave her a passionate kiss that made Hermione's knees weak that Harry had to hold her to keep her balance.

"Let's go back to the Burrow for dinner but we'll stay in the apartment tonight. Alex and Neville can use our rooms in the Burrow. I know Molly and the family wouldn't mind if I want to spend more time with you," Hermione said. "Of course we're bringing Crookshanks back with us."

Dinner was pleasant. Harry and Hermione just made it in time; everyone was present including Ginny and Draco. It was rather pleasant. Draco and Neville were civil with each other and Hermione noticed how he was somehow accepted into the Weasley family circle. The twins no longer spoke to him with spite and even Ron seemed to be able to manage civilized conversations with his future brother in-law. They left right after dinner. Hermione asked Luna to accompany Alex while they were away. Luna didn't mind at all and Alex didn't object either knowing the limited time those two had together before they fly back to the United she knew how Hermione wanted to spend as much time with Harry.

Draco left for the Manor after he spoke with his future in laws. Ginny asked to be left and said she would follow in a couple of hours.

Ginny came up to Neville after Draco left and asked him to accompany her outside for a walk and as always he gallantly obliged.

"I'm really happy to see you again Neville," she started. They went towards the bench close to the broom shack where they kept all their Quidditch things when they were younger.

"It had been a while. I remember how after the war you guys invited me here for the summer," he smiled at the memory.

"Yes I remember. How can I forget, I was rather stupid then. I'm really sorry Neville. I know that I hurt you then and that because of me you left London and never really wanted to return," Ginny said apologetically.

"What was done was done. It turned out for the best. You're happy and I persuaded to fulfill my dream of becoming a potions master. We were too young then. I was too idealistic and I admit I was hurt. I loved you and I'd like to think that you felt even just a bit for me then," Neville admitted. He wasn't the same frail little boy. Neville was an adult now and an accomplished man at that.

He remembered that event many summers ago he and Ginny dated after the war Ron would come up with plans to get him and Ginny together but they eventually dated even without the others urging them to be together. Ron was with Luna, Hermione dated Krum and Harry dated a lot of other girls. Everything was okay with them until he visited Ginny in Hogwarts hoping to surprise her but he was the one who got shocked by an unlikely revelation. He caught her with Collin Creevey snogging when he visited her in Hogwarts. Ginny admitted her mistake. She was too carefree and didn't think her actions could hurt others. When Neville left she tried to look for him all over England but he wanted to disappear so no one found him. Harry eventually saw him but his friend made him swear not to tell Ginny and the others where he was. Ginny almost didn't finish school because of it. She wanted to find him and ask his forgiveness but he didn't want to be found. It was already too late.

He went to Salem and used a different name. He stayed away from the crowd. He started as a student and potions master apprentice. He was still polite and cheerful but he always set himself away from other people. Before Salem sent him off for a research overseas he opted to finally use his real name. He realized that maybe it's time for Neville Longbottom to move on. He started smiling and being friendly again. He was no longer the timid, always forgetful school boy back at Hogwarts. He became one of the best loved teachers in Salem so he was sent to many wizarding schools overseas for symposiums and for research.

"Ginny, I came here to say, Congratulations and that whatever happened to us before, I forgive you and I want to ask for your forgiveness too for running away and for almost causing you to drop out of school," Neville muttered. He placed a reassuring hand over Ginny's trembling ones.

Ginny was in tears. "Thank you Neville. I should be the one to apologize I was stupid and I drove away from your friends and your life here. I'm really sorry. I realized that after I tried looking for you it was too late and I wasn't right for someone as good as you. I wish that this time you'll find true happiness," she said. "I know that a good person like you will find someone that can give you the same if not more love that you can offer. I hope you find her soon."

"Yes, I hope so too," Neville said as he looked at the figures sitting in the Burrow's front porch.

"I hope you'll be in my wedding tomorrow. I have to go now. Draco must be waiting for me," Ginny said then stood up. "And Neville, I know you're worried. Draco loves me and I love him too. He would never hurt me," Ginny reassured him.

"As along as your happy Ginny, maybe he really has changed," Neville replied. Ginny disappeared with a pop.

Neville walked towards the Burrow's front porch, Luna and Ron was accompanying Alex and was engrossed in a wonderful chat about their Hogwarts Years.

"I see they're filling you in on the details of our Hogwarts adventures. I wasn't part of it actually until later," Neville joined in as he sat next to Alex who was listening to Ron's detailed accounts of what transpired in the Department of Mysteries.

"Ron's just telling us about how he was jinxed and was acting all funny," Alex said.

"I remember I broke my nose in there," Neville added.

The night went on with Neville catching up with his old friends. He also went for a quick night walk with Alex before he kissed her good night and sent her off to the room that Hermione was suppose to occupy and he took the one adjacent that was suppose to be Harry's.

Hermione woke up elated by the wonderful night spent with Harry. Crookshanks was rolled on top of the chest at the foot of Harry's bed. She realized that Harry was gone. A note was next to the breakfast tray on the bedside table.

Mornin' Love,

I just have a few errands to finish and I'll be back to pick you up for the wedding. I made your favorite Hotcakes with eggs and bacons, and some tea. See you in a little while.

Your Harry

Hermione blushed after reading the note. He was hers. The days that passed was a whirlwind for her but after all the many years that had passed it was just right for things to move faster. Harry was the very reason for her existence and now she was his. It was meant to happen. The many years that they shared, from the day they met inside the Hogwarts Express, the time they saved her from the troll, from her return from being petrified, from the time she and Harry saved Sirius and Buckbeak, from sticking with Harry when he was chosen as a triwizard champion, from the time she almost died in the Department of Mysteries, and their 2 year long quest in defeating Voldemort which even caused her to be an orphan on their sixth year. Hermione Granger had always been by Harry's side. She had never thought of leaving Harry's side even when Viktor Krum who was her boyfriend at that moment asked her to. She knew that she had always been Harry's and that thought that Harry had finally acknowledged it and has professed that he was hers was the best moment of her life. She didn't know that this was only the beginning of a far more exciting day.

Harry got up early. He looked at Hermione who was sleeping in his arms. She was beautiful, he remembered that he had always thought her beautiful even during those times she said that he should tell Cho that he thinks she's ugly. Hermione was never ugly in his eyes. She was beautiful inside and out. She had been the constant being in his life since the time they met. Harry realized that the saying "You will only know that you really love someone if you can't think of living without that person by your side" was actually true.

He realized a lot of this before Hermione left and he couldn't bear those days that he could not see her. He asked help from Arthur so he can visit her and finally they're together but he realized that he had to make sure that she knew that she meant the world to him. He extracted himself from Hermione's arms which made him a bit cold after losing the warmth her closeness gave him.

He made breakfast for her and placed it on the bedside table. He suddenly felt that he has to do something, something he should have done along time ago. He scribbled a note and placed it next to the breakfast tray. He looked at the sleeping Hermione then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He looked at her again and a sweet smile showed on her face as if she was having a wonderful dream, Harry smiled at the beautiful site before he apparated.

Harry came and picked up Hermione from their apartment and they both came to the burrow holding their dress robes with Harry holding Crookshanks in his carry basket on his other hand.

"I have to go and get ready, I'll see you later," Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and took crookshank's basket then disappeared to big tent which was signed girls dressing room. He crossed the other side of the lawn to the boys dressing area.

"Potter," someone called reluctantly, "I mean Harry," Draco called again. Harry looked the already dressed for the occasion groom. He looked rather pale that usual.

"Malfoy, I mean Draco," Harry greeted as he moved towards him.

"I forgot to give the rings to you last night. Ginny told me that the best man should be the one keeping the wedding rings," Draco muttered as he handed Harry the black velvet box.

"Would you mind if I look?" Harry asked as he examined the elegant looking box.

"Not at all," Draco answered, "Ginny wanted to see it last night but I told her it's a surprise. Do you think she'll like it?"

Harry opened the box which showed a pair of diamond rings that were set on gold bands one was bigger than the other.

"They're beautiful. I'm sure Ginny would love them," Harry commented. He closed the box and played the velvet box inside his pocket. "Don't worry I'll keep it safe for you," he reassured Draco.

"Ron had told me about you and Granger, I mean Hermione. You know I can arrange for the games to be moved to the United States if you really want to be with her. I can ask a few of my associates to work on it," Draco offered. "Ron said that the distance of her work is your only dilemma, if that's the case we can have that arranged to be moved so you can stay with her, Salem, after all has the biggest wizarding population in the United States we're just moving it earlier that expected but the players wouldn't mind they're all used to moving around. I suppose my in laws wouldn't mind it too if it's for your cause."

Harry didn't know what to say but he was really pleased with what Draco said. "Thank you," he said and gave Draco a brotherly hug, "Good luck with the wedding today."

Harry was delighted. His plans are going better than he had expected. The distance was a possible reason for his plans to fail but with Draco's offer his issue was solved. Hermione wouldn't have to give up her career for him and that was really important because she had sacrificed a lot for him already.

The bridal entourage was walking down the aisle. Christine was holding a basket full of flowers and she showered them along the path. Hermione was few feet behind her. She was wearing a periwinkle dress robes that fit her perfectly. She was radiating and beautiful. Harry imagined himself waiting for her to walk down the aisle on their wedding day. He hoped that it would be very soon.

Hermione was walking down the aisle nervously, with all the people who attended the wedding she just didn't like all the press although most of the crowd composed of the Weasleys and close friends the flashing cameras were but a distraction but there next to Draco was Harry, her Harry. She focused her attention to him. He was very handsome as usual even with his glasses on. She hoped that maybe one day she'll be walking down the aisle but hopefully next time it would be on her wedding day. Although she'd hope that her wedding would be a simple ceremony with just herself and Harry with Ron as their witness and Dumbledore officiating it.

Ginny was beautiful as ever and the wedding ceremony took place. The ceremony was solemn and everyone who witnessed the union knew that Ginny and Draco were truly in love. At the reception Draco announced that Ginny was pregnant and they were soon having a baby boy.

Harry and Hermione was in the middle of the dance floor when he asked Hermione to take a walk with him

"I want to show you something but I hope you don't mind riding my Firebolt with me," Harry asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but took his hand and walked towards the broom closet where Harry kept his Firebolt. After he took it out he mounted the broom and made her sit behind him. Hermione held tightly on his waist and they kicked off.

At the party Alex caught the bouquet, Fred and George could not find Ron and Luna wouldn't tell them where he had gone, Harry and Hermione was surprisingly missing.

Hermione saw the familiar view of the Hogwarts castle. "What are we doing here?" she asked him. Harry must have used some trick to let they travel quicker although it must have been a really good spell because she did not notice anything.

"You'll see," was Harry's only reply.

They landed by the lakeside with Ron surprisingly waiting for the two of them. Dumbledore was surprisingly standing next to him.

"Harry what is this all about?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm just going to do something I should have done a long time ago. I'm ready Hermione and I hope this isn't asking too much but will you marry me?" Harry said as he kneeled on one knee.

"Of course I'll marry you," she said as she pulled Harry up and kissed him.

"Oh I forgot the ring," Harry said clumsily. His hands were indeed cold.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Harry took out a simple platinum band with a nice diamond with two smaller emeralds on each side. He took Hermione's hand and placed the ring on her finger. She had always dreamed of this happening to her and she was floating in cloud nine.

"Hey you two, are you just going to stand there or you going to get married?" Ron asked. Dumbledore just watched in amusement.

"You mean we're also getting married tonight?" She asked. She was a bit surprised. It seemed like everything was moving in lighting speed but she was as happy as ever. She didn't care about her career or his all that mattered was the fact that she was with him.

"Yah we are unless you want to back out?" Harry said with uncertainty. He feared the possibility of rejection. It was after all rather abrupt.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," she replied. She smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss. So Harry and Hermione got married by the black lake underneath the star filled velvet sky. Ron was the witness and Dumbledore proceeded with the ceremony.

It was a special moment that was both intimate and private. Harry claimed to be the happiest wizard alive. For once he was happy because of his title the boy who lived instead of just being a plain person or a simple muggle because if he was then he wouldn't have met Hermione and he may still be searching the whole world for her.

**FIN**

A/N: ahehehe I decided to end it here…. Thanks for the people who reviewed… I guess I'll just leave the rest to the readers' imaginations… thanks again…Well, I just might make a special chapter to... still contemplating on it though...


End file.
